Ace Attorney: The Jury is Back
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: The court is open for a new attorney. No it's not Nick. N-No it's not Apollo. No it's not-Look, I said new! What was that? Winston Payne? Who would play a game with Winston P-...Larry? None of these people are attorneys! Look, it's an OC okay!
1. Chapter 1

Turnabout Coin-Part 1

* * *

><p><em>There are 2 sides of a coin.<em>

"Heads or tails?" I asked.

_If you could decide which side it'll land on, which would you choose? Once you have your answer, pick up your badge._

* * *

><p>September 21, 9:25 P.M<p>

?

?

"Uggh." I got up a bit too quickly and tumbled back on my back. I let myself lie there for a moment, letting the headache pass. Before trying again, I opened my eyes. The lights were thankfully dim.

With my sight back, my other senses finally kicked in. I heard someone...crying? I slowly got back up, my headache returning for a bit. Once it passed again, I saw what laid before me.

A karaoke room? I never sing. Then I saw the body. He was laid across the table that was now a mess. Dead. Most definitely. My hand shifted, hitting something soft. Looking, it was another girl, unconscious. Drunk or not, I didn't care. There was a balding man next to her. Now he was definitely drunk. Someone's waking up with a hangover. After the shock of a dead person passed, I turned to the person who was crying. It was a girl, cuddled in the corner. I got up and approached her. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Excuse me?"

The girl yelped and jolted. She turned around quickly and seemed to calm down after seeing me, "Y-You're awake."

"What were you doing?"

"Um...th-there's a..."

"Corpse? Yeah I saw."

"O-Oh..."

"Can I help you?" I asked, "Maybe...a drink?"

I looked around. None of the bottles seemed to have any form of liquid left in them. And I don't think I should call for a refill.

"N-No. I think..." She gulped, "I-I think I'll be okay."

"Then you won't mind if I ask you any questions."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Who are you?<em>

"Who are you?"

"M-My name is R-Relisa White." She answered.

"Do you have a job?"

"N-No." Relisa frowned, "Do you?"

"No."

"Well then we're the same." She smiled.

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"You don't have a job. I got bored of all my jobs."

She looks confused...

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Relations<em>

"Do you know the departed?"

"N-No!"

"It's be more convincing if you didn't answer with so much emotion."

"O-Oh. B-B-But you've gotta believe me! I've never met him before!"

"...Then what about the other two?"

"No..."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Here<em>

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know." Relisa said, "I can't even remember what I was doing before I got here."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"No idea."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>Something stirred. I turned around to see the second girl getting up. She had her own headache, but eventually returned to normal and screeched when she saw the body.<p>

"What happened?" She cried.

The 2 of us shrugged.

"When's the police coming?"

I looked at Relisa. She blushed and looked down, "I-I haven't called the police yet."

"What? Why? Nevermind, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"Okay." the girl sighed, "They'll be here soon. We should leave this room."<p>

"Why?" Relisa asked.

"B-Because..."

I nodded, "If we stay here, we might mess up the crime scene."

The girls looked at me.

"What? It's common sense."

But when the other girl tried the door, "It-It won't work!" She cried, "H-How...the lock's not yielding!"

"Oh no." Relisa muttered.

"We're trapped." the girl gritted her teeth in frustration. She sighed, "Well, mind as well wake him up."

She moved towards the only one still asleep. I stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a bit apprehensively.

"I'd like to examine the crime scene. I'd rather you not wake him up. It's enough of a chore taking care of you girls."

The girl clenched her fists.

"Please."

We glared at each other until she walked off to question Relisa. I didn't pay attention to them, instead focusing on my investigation.

* * *

><p><em>Examine-Corpse<em>

There seems to be a knife wound on his chest. Near the heart. If it was a direct hit, he would be dead instantly. I can't tell for certain though. Hm? What's this?

_Examine-Knife_

This knife has blood on it. Could it be the murder weapon?

_Knife memorized._

_Examine-Blue thing behind the couch_

This is...a hat? It has an emblem on it. What company could this belong to?

_Hat memorized._

* * *

><p>"Hey, you should stop touching everything." the girl interrupted, "What will you do when the police arrive?"<p>

A knock came on our door, "This is the police! We've received a report that a murder was held in this room."

"Officers!" The girl cried, jumping to the door, "You've got to help us, the lock won't work and we can't leave!"

"Stand back."

The girl stepped back as the guards pounded on the door until it burst open.

"Has anyone tampered with the crime scene?"

"That man was looking around." The girl said as she left.

I scowled at her. The officers looked at me.

"I haven't touched a thing." I said, "I'm willing to swear to it."

"Good enough. Get out." The police noticed the man sleeping on the couch, "Ah!"

As they rushed to the man's side, Relisa and I walked out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>September 21, 9:30 P.M<p>

Hallway

?

"Oh, why did this happen to me?" Relisa muttered, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hey there." Some one with a longcoat approached us.

I would guess he was a detective, but he didn't seem like one. A longcoat does not a detective make.

"I'm Detective Gumshoe."

Oh what a shock.

"You 3 were the only ones the the room right?"

"There was one more." Relisa said, "I don't know him thou-"

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

Seems like he's awake. Although it doesn't look like he has a hangover. The man stormed out and began to approach us angrily shouting,

"You! One of you did this! I swear you'll pay! Don't you know who I am? I'm-"

"P-Prosecutor Payne!" Gumshoe cried, restraining the man, "Please, calm down!"

It took some manpower, but the Prosecutor eventually calmed down,

"Hmph. Detective Gumshoe, guard them-no, interrogate them. I would do it myself, but I have to lead the investigation."

"But that's my-"

Payne glared at him.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good." Before he left though he took one more shot at us, "Don't you worry, I'll find evidence to incriminate one of you."

* * *

><p>"Alright. You heard the Prosecutor! I want your names! Now, pal!"<p>

"R-Relisa White."

"Hmhmm..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Sorry. I'd like to go last, if I have to." I said, deep in thought.

"Well...fine then. You?"

"Samus Aras." The girl said, "T-The victim...is my boyfriend, Justin Bailey."

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay." Samus said, looking away.

"Hmm..." Gumshoe turned to the 2 of us, "Did any of you have any connection with the victim?"

"No."

"No."

"Hmmmmm...One of you is lying."

"AHA!" Payne reappeared, waving an evidence bag with the knife in it, "I HAVE IT! THE INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE!"

"What?" Relisa cried, "Already?"

"HA! I bet you wished we'd never find this!" Payne smirked, "This! Is a knife with your fingerprints on them, girly!"

"W-What?" Relisa cried.

* * *

><p>September 22, 10:10 A.M<p>

Home

Bedroom

It has been a day since the incident...or maybe just a few hours. Relisa was arrested on the spot as a suspect. Samus and I were told to give them our contact information just in case. I don't know what will happen next.

Something slid into my mailbox. I got up and went to retrieve it.

...Well, I know now.

It was a mail. A request to stand as a witness to the crime.

...No.

* * *

><p>September 22, 10:12 A.M<p>

Detention Center

"O-Oh. It's you." Relisa said, once she saw me, "I bet you've been called upon to be a witness in my case have you?"

"Yes."

"Well then...what are you going to say?"

"Nothing. I'm not going."

"Wh-What?" Relisa cried, shocked, "But if you don't won't you be penalized?"

"I thank you for the concern. Although I don't see why you're worried. My absence might help your case."

Relisa looked down.

"...Have you got a lawyer yet?"

"No." Relisa frowned, "They're scared of Payne."

"Payne?"

"Yes. He does seem a bit too enthusiastic about this case."

"So Payne's going to be the prosecutor?" I asked, "Why am I not surprised?"

"He demanded the role. Or so I've heard." Relisa said.

"With that attitude, he's going to make a mistake." I thought aloud.

Relisa looked even more depressed.

"...Pick a side."

"Huh?"

I brought out a coin, "Pick a side. Heads or Tails?"

"Um...Heads."

I flipped my coin, catching it in midair and laid it across the table.

"...Heads."

"Um...What was the point of that?" Relisa asked, confused.

"I will defend you."

"H-Huh?"

"You heard me. If you want me to, I'll be your attorney."

"..."

* * *

><p>September 22, 10:14 A.M<p>

Home

Living Room

I walked up to a small glass case. I slid it open to retrieve an object.

_Attorney's Badge added to Court Record._


	2. Chapter 2

Turnabout Coin Part 2

* * *

><p>September 23, 11:30 A.M<p>

District Court

Defendant Lobby No.2

"A-Are you sure this is okay?" Relisa asked.

_Present- Attorney's Badge_

Take That!

"T-That's nice." Relisa said, "I'm actually surprised that you completed the bar exam so soon."

"Bar exam? I took that years ago."

"What?" Relisa cried, "S-So you were an attorney all this time?"

"No, I quit."

"B-But..."

"There's no time to change lawyers now is it?"

"R-Right. " Relisa said, taking a deep breath, "Okay. Let's do it then."

* * *

><p>September 23, 11: 32 A.M<p>

District Court

Courtroom #5

"The court is now in session." The Judge announced, "Is the prosecution ready?"

"Hah! That's a given, your honor!" Winston said.

"Very well. And the defense?"

"Ready." I said.

"...Ahem. Defense, are you sure that you certain that you want to defend with just a shirt and jeans?"

"Apologies, your honor. I didn't have any suits left."

"You could've rented one."

"Is this trial for me or my client?"

"Very well." The Judge sighed, "Prosecutor Payne, your opening statement."

"The defendant, Relisa White, is accused of murder. The murder weapon is this knife, found at the scene of the crime with the defendant's fingerprints on them.

_Knife updated in the Court Record._

"The autopsy report states that the victim was stabbed through the heart, killing him instantly."

_Autopsy Report added to Court Record._

"Hmm...This seems to be a well built case. Does the defense have any statements?"

"No."

"Very well. Prosecutor Payne, you may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls the detective sent to answer the crime, Dick Gumshoe." Winston smirked, "For further details on the crime."

* * *

><p>"Now, detective." Winston said once Gumshoe took the stand, "The details if you-"<p>

"Name and occupation."

"What?" Winston snarled at me.

"It appears the prosecution is too eager to follow procedures." I smiled.

"Geh. Very well. Name and occupation. But if this is the extent of your defense, then this won't be hard at all."

I ignored him.

"Dick Gumshoe. Detective in the Homicide Department. … Hey. Aren't you supposed to be a witness, pal?" He asked, looking at me.

_Present-Attorney's Badge._

TAKE THAT!

"Y-You're an attorney?" He cried.

"Is it really so surprising?"

"What's going on?" The Judge asked, "The defense was suppose to be a witness?"

"Yes. Everything shall be explain in his testimony." Winston explained.

"Then, Detective Gumshoe, begin your testimony please."

* * *

><p>-<em>Crime Scene-<em>

"_The call came in sometime past midnight."_

"_When we got there, the lock was broken and we had to force our way in."_

"_There were 4 witnesses including the defendant and the defense."_

"_The victim was already dead at that point."_

"Here's a photo of the Crime Scene." Gumshoe offered.

_Crime Scene Photo added to Court Record._

"So the defendant and the defense were witnesses to the crime?" The Judge asked, mildly surprised.

"Prosecutor Payne too." I added, "Although he was the last to wake up."

"Hah! If I was awake, then I'd already have the culprit in jail!"

"Ahem, the defense may now begin their cross-examination."

* * *

><p>-Cross-examination-<p>

_Press-Statement 2._

"The door was locked." I remembered, "So no one could've gotten in to tamper with the evidence."

"That's the story pal."

"But someone inside could've changed the crime scene and left." The Judge reasoned.

"Not possible." I said.

"What?"

"The lock was jammed." Gumshoe explained, "The witnesses were locked inside. All 4 of them."

"So anyone of them could've killed the victim!" The Judge exclaimed.

"But only one person had the best opportunity to both kill the victim or change the crime scene." Winston smirked.

"And who would that be?" The Judge asked.

"Whoever woke first. And that would be the defendant!"

"_HOLD IT!_ Just because she had the chance doesn't mean she took it!"

"Look again."

"..."

"This knife had the defendant's fingerprints on them. And the knife was found to be the one that stabbed the victim as well." Gumshoe said, "The Autopsy Report confirms it pal."

"..."

→_Add to testimony._

"Detective Gumshoe...add that last statement to your testimony."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it please."

"Well...fine..."

* * *

><p>"<em>The Autopsy, along with the knife and fingerprints point to the culprit!<em>"

_Present-Autopsy Report_

"OBJECTION!

Taking a closer look at the Autopsy Report, there appears to be an interesting passage."

"Huh? Where?"

"This, 'Large Bruise found behind the head.'"

"What?"

"There was a large bruise on the back of the head. What could that mean?"

"Nothing!" Winston cried.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What are you getting at?" The Judge asked.

"What could have caused the bruise? The answer can be found...here!"

_Present-Crime Scene Photo_

"TAKE THAT!"

"Here?" The Judge asked.

"Where pal? Tell us already!"

"It's pretty obvious. It's littered all over the floor."

"Th-The bottles?" The Judge guessed.

"Yes."

"OBJECTION!" Winston cried, "To make such a large bruise, the bottle must've broken! But none of the bottles are in this picture and no broken bottles were found at the scene of the crime!"

"And yet the bruise is there." I persisted, "Nothing else seems to be possible."

"I headed the investigation myself! Not even a broken piece of a bottle was found!"

"Then that leaves one explanation, The crime scene was tampered with."

"And I think I know who." Winston smirked.

"..."

"Who?" The Judge asked.

"The defense was reported examining the crime scene." Gumshoe explained.

"What? Who reported this?"

"Obviously, the fourth witness." I said.

"...Very well. Prosecutor Payne, it seems the time for this fourth witness to appear has come."

"I agree." Winston smiled.

"..."

* * *

><p>"Name and Occupation." I asked.<p>

"Samus Aras. I'm currently a university student."

"I'm sorry I got you into this Samus." Winston apologized.

"It's okay." Samus said, "I want to catch the killer as much as you do."

"Can the witness begin their testimony by explaining why they were at this...er...karaoke room?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>-<em>Why I was there-<em>

"_Today my boyfriend, Justin, had his first day off in a while."_

"_I decided to celebrate with a few of my friends."_

"_I believe we all got drunk and passed out."_

"So all of you got drunk?" The Judge asked.

"No. Just me, Justin and Winston."

"Prosecutor Payne, you are a witness if I remember correctly."

"Yes. I couldn't refuse to party with my dear friends."

"Then...the defendant was your friend too?"

"No." Samus said, "I...don't know the defendant...nor the defense for that matter."

"What?" The Judge looked to me for answers.

"I'll begin my cross-examination now." I answered.

* * *

><p>-Cross-examination-<p>

_Press-Statement 1_

"So Justin was your boyfriend."

"Yes."

"Can you think of any people who could hold a vendetta at him?"

"W-Well..."

"OBJECTION! The personal life of my friends is unrelated to the case!"

"Objection sustained."

"Tch."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"'A few?'"

"Yes, well it turned out that everyone had something to do. The only one free was..."

"Me." Winston smiled.

"So how did the defendant get there?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. She could've come to clean up."

"...Clean up?"

"Yeah. Doesn't she work for the Karaoke company?"

"..."

-Add to Testimony

"Add that to your testimony."

"Eh? B-But I'm not sur-"

"Add it."

* * *

><p>"<em>The defendant must be a sort of maid."<em>

"_That's the only reason I can think of."_

_Present-Relisa's Profile at Statement 4._

"OBJECTION!

The Economy is terrible now a days isn't it?"

"Tell me about it." The Judge sighed, "I'm afraid of getting laid off even now."

"Yes, many people are out in the streets without a job...the defendant included."

"What?"

"My client is unemployed." I stated, "Therefore, she could not have been a waitress."

Relisa frowned, upset.

"Oh." The Judge looked at her pitifully, "How sad."

Relisa thought about saying something but decided to pout and fume in her little corner.

"Does the prosecution have anything to say to this?"

"Do I need to?" Winston sneered, "The witness had only guessed upon her occupation. As they share no relations, it should come as no surprise that the witness wouldn't know that she's a bum."

Relisa got up and was instantly held down by the bailiff while screaming insults.

"And so we come to a new question."

Everyone went silent for some reason. Relisa included.

"If these 2 girls share no relations then why was she in the karaoke room with people she had no relations to?"

…

"That is strange..." The Judge mused.

And obvious. Why didn't anyone notice it until now?

"Defense, do you have a probable reason for that?"

"You want probabilities?" I asked, amused, "I thought evidence was law. Well, if you really want my opinion, then obviously she was brought there to get framed."

"OBJECTION! That's just ridiculous! Why would the killer want to take anyone off the road and frame her? Such a case could easily be torn apart!"

"I have theories."

"Would you like to share them with the court?" The Judge asked.

"Sure. For one, the killer might have been hoping that a framed killer would give him enough time to either escape or hide."

"Preposterous."

"It's that or the killer is just plain stupid." I smiled.

…

"Um..." Samus spoke up.

"Yes my dear?" Winston asked.

"What is it that you say whenever you want to say something?"

"Hm? Well that would be objection, but-"

"OBJECTION!" Samus shouted at me, "I-I thought the name Relisa sounded familiar. But it wasn't until now that I remembered!"

"Remembered?"

"Yes! The defendant, Relisa White...was the ex-girlfriend of my boyfriend! Justin Bailey."

"Wh-WHAT?"

* * *

><p>September 23, 12:30<p>

District Court

Defendant's Lobby No.2

"You were the victim's ex-girlfriend?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"...Yes..."

"And yet you claimed no relation." I sighed, holding my head in my hands.

"Wh-What? It's not like we're related anymore. Doesn't that count?"

"...It's people like you that kill me."

"Hm?"

"It's because of people like you that I quit!"

Relisa stared at me, shocked.

"...Sorry." I muttered.

"...You didn't quit because you were bored did you?" Relisa asked softly.

"...5 minutes are up. Even if you had anymore secrets, you won't have time to tell me. Besides, you wouldn't wan to tell me anyway." I said as I returned to the court room.


	3. Chapter 3

Turnabout Coin Part 3

* * *

><p><em>September 23, 12: 35<em>

_District Court_

_Courtroom #7_

"Court has now resumed." The Judge said, "Prosecutor Payne, would you like to recount what we've learned?"

"Yes. It appears that the defendant was once the girlfriend of the victim. This brings up a possible motive for the murder."

"..."

"Yes. If the 2 broke on bad terms, then it would certainly seem plausible for the defendant to kill the victim."

"Even if she had motive, there's no evidence providing that she went through with it." I interrupted.

"Have you forgotten about this knife?" Winston smirked, "It has her fingerprints on it."

"Have you forgotten the fact that she could have been framed?"

"That theory only has weight if she had no relations to the victim. As it stands, she did know the victim and therefore she could've easily killed the victim!"

"Then I'll ask you another question."

"Yes?"

"How many witness were there?"

"Well...4, Me, the defendant, the witness and you...ah!"

"Exactly. I can assure you that I knew no one in the room so why would I be there?"

"OBJECTION! We're judging the defendant, not the defense!"

"I am a witness. If we're going to discount me we mind as well discount Samus."

"Geh."

"And so the mystery deepens." The Judge sighed, "Samus was it? I suppose we should get some more testimony from you first."

"Okay. What should I testify about?"

"How about what happened that night. Before you fell asleep?" I suggested.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>-<em>What Happened that Night-<em>

"_Winston, Justin and I entered the room at about 9."_

"_We partied. Nothing really happened."_

"_Justin was the first to pass out. That much I remember."_

"So the victim fell asleep first." The Judge noted.

"So whoever fell asleep second is innocent." Winston reasoned, "A murder would certainly be remembered by a witness. So the person who was the last to sleep is guilty."

"Or most likely." I corrected.

"Yes. Or perhaps both of us are innocent and the defendant, holding a grudge came in to kill him." Winston smiled evilly.

"Let's see."

* * *

><p>-<em>Cross-Examination-<em>

_Press-Statement 2_

"Nothing happened? At all?"

"Yeah. We just partied. We sang some songs, downed some beers..."

"No one came in?"

"We called for some refills. An employee always brought it to us."

"And that's why you thought the defendant could've been an employee?"

"Yes. I suppose."

Hm...was any of that important?

-_I just wasted my time._

Nope. Nothing I can use. Huh. My subconsciousness is harsh.

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 3<em>

"Justin passed out first huh? Do you remember anybody else passing out?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I would think I'd remember."

"What about a murder?"

"That's even dumber."

"Did anyone come in after he passed out?"

"No."

Well...what should I do?

-_Raise an Objection_

"OBJECTION!

Let's think about this logically shall we? The witness, Samus, cannot remember anyone else passing out or the murder taking place. Well...in this case, anyone else is just Winston."

"Your point?" Winston asked.

"My point is...why? Why didn't she remember anything?"

"Well...maybe she forgot?" The Judge suggested.

"No. Someone, even drunk, would probably remember something as important as someone dying or falling asleep."

"Well what do you suggest?" The Judge asked, "What do you think happened to the witness to make her forget?"

_-She never knew._

"She never knew."

"Never knew? About what?"

"About the murder or about someone passing out. In fact the only reason she wouldn't remember...is because she, herself passed out."

"W-WHAT?" Winston cried.

"Have you realized it yet, Prosecutor?" I asked, "As she's stated, she certainly would've remembered someone else fainting or dying. The only thing a drunk may not realize...is when she had fainted herself."

"T-Then...you're saying that..."

"Samus fainted second. Therefore, that only leaves you, Prosecutor Payne!"

"P-P-Pe-P-P-Preposterous!" Winston cried, "I would never kill anyone! In fact, I don't even have a motive!"

"You were drunk." I shrugged, "Drunk people do stupid things."

"W-W-W-W-WAIT! T-The Autopsy! The Autopsy!"

"What about it?"

"There was a bump on the victim's head! If what the defense is saying is true, then the victim was unconscious already! No one would need to smash a bottle over his head!"

"So...if the victim went to sleep first, then the bottle wasn't needed."

"And the bruise wouldn't be there." I continued.

"And yet it's there!" Winston said triumphantly, "How do you explain that?"

"Well?" The Judge asked me.

"...Prosecutor Payne. Are you finally admitting to how flimsy your search was?"

"What?"

"To leave a bruise like that, the bottle must've broke. And yet, you insist that no remains were found. If you really want to involve the bruise, then you must admit that the broken bottle exists."

"...Ngh...Ghghh...FINE!"

"Very well." I said, "Well then, I guess we'll have to ask the witness."

"Huh? What?" Samus cried, shocked.

"You're going to need to testify about this bruise."

"O-Oh. Okay then."

"I'm sorry." Winston apologized.

"..."

* * *

><p>-<em>The bruise-<em>

"_I do remember seeing it."_

"_But that was only a few days ago."_

"_He got it in an accident at his job."_

"_Personally, I'm just glad he wasn't seriously hurt."_

"He got it from his job?" I asked.

"Yes. It says here that he worked at a factory." The Judge said, taking a look at the files.

"A factory incident left him with a bruise. That would explain why there would be no bottle."

"B-But I'm innocent!" Winston cried, panicked again, "Innocent!"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>-<em>Cross-Examination-<em>

_Present-Autopsy Report at Statement 2_

"OBJECTION!

Really, the witness should take a close look at the evidence."

"Wh-What?"

"The bruise was timed to have made only a few hours ago. Well, a lot of hours ago now. None the less, this bruise wasn't made a few days ago."

Samus looked shocked.

"Hm...why is there so many contradictions? The last one wasn't too hard at all. Why would you be lying? Unless..."

"SILENCE!" Winston cried, "Don't you dare accuse my dear friend of the murder!"

"Winston..." Samus muttered.

"She's as innocent as me! You want to know what happened? The defendant came in, after making sure we're all asleep and killed the victim!"

"So many things contradict that." I sighed, "One, the door was broken. No one could leave or enter. And even if the door wasn't broken, then it must've broke after the murder as she was stuck with the rest of us. If that's the case, then I must've entered before then as I was there as well. As such I should've seen the murder. Since I'm sure I did not, then that means that someone else killed the victim."

"What about you?" Winston cried, "You could've killed the victim and then tried to frame the defendant!"

"However, the fingerprints on the murder weapon were of the defendant's."

"So you admit that the defendant killed the victim?"

"I'm saying there's too much contradictions." I sighed, "Obviously, something is wrong."

"What do you think it is?" The Judge asked.

-_The Testimony_

"Testimony is much easier to manipulate then evidence."

"My friend is innocent!"

I sighed. We're getting nowhere.

"...Um..."

Relisa tugged at my sleeve, "Let me testify."

"What?"

"I think I have something you might want to know. The court was to know. So...please..."

"..."

"Trust me." Relisa begged.

"...Alright."

"W-Well this is sudden." The Judge said once Relisa took the stand.

"What shall she testify about?" Winston mused.

"Um...if it's okay then I have something I want to testify about."

"Well then let's hear it."

* * *

><p>-<em>Breaking Up-<em>

"_Justin and I were once together, yes."_

"_But then...things got...messy..."_

"_We broke up on bad terms."_

"Your relationship?" Winston said, dumbfounded, "You want to talk...about your relationship?"

"Their relationship is central to their motive." I objected.

"Hm...very well. The defense shall begin their Cross-Examination."

* * *

><p>-<em>Cross-Examination-<em>

_Press-Statement 1_

"For how long were you two in a relationship?"

"...Almost a year."

"That's a long time." Winston whistled, "So what went wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"Clarify."

"W-Well...rumors began to emerge."

"Rumors?"

"About me. Not nice ones. They rarely are."

"And what happened?" I asked.

"The rumors lost me my job and...it turns out that the rumors were started by...Justin."

"The victim?" Winston cried.

"Yes. It turns out that he was...different."

"How?"

"I-I don't know the scientific term, but...he...would get close to someone and then hurt them."

"What?"

"LIES!" Winston cried, "The defendant is lying in order to escape her sentence."

"Samus, was there any rumors about you that you heard of?" I asked.

"No."

"..."

"See?"

"I'm not lying!" Relisa cried, "You've got to believe me!"

"Relisa."

"Y-Yes?"

"Did he know he was...different?"

"Yes."

"Then he might've gotten some form of treatment."

"I-I don't know about that..."

"Judge. See if you can find any medical documentation of Justin's condition."

"What?"

"OBJECTION! The witness is clearly lying! There is no need to waste anytime for such a search!"

"We won't be wasting time. If Detective Gumshoe is done being questioned, he can do the search for us and we can continue cross-examining. Unless you still need Gumshoe for something."

"Gh..."

"Hm...very well. The defense's request shall be granted. Detective, you heard our request haven't you?"

"Yes! I'll get right on it pal!"

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a waste of time." Winston sang.<p>

"We'll see."

"While the search is being done, does anyone want any further testimony from the defendant?" The Judge asked.

"No."

"...No. I suppose we're done."

"A-Are you sure?" Relisa asked, nervous.

"Yes. Now get off the witness stand."

* * *

><p>"Now..." The Judge sighed, "What were we doing?"<p>

"I believe that we were asking the witness about the bruise...no, we were questioning the authenticity of her testimony thus far."

"Everything she said has been true!" Winston cried.

"And what do you have to prove that?"

"I...I just know it!"

"If you've got no reason to fully trust your client's testimony, then do not question my trust in my defendant's."

"..."

"Ahem. In any case, we need to prove something."

"Perhaps we need to look at it differently." I suggested, "I request that the witness explain...this!"

_Present-Hat_

"TAKE THAT!

This hat was found at the scene of the crime."

"And?" Winston asked, "Anyone can wear a hat."

"I suppose I'll have to show it to you. Take a look at...this."

_Present-Logo on Hat_

"This is the logo of a company. And no, Mr. Payne, this isn't the logo for the karaoke company that they went to."

"I-I wasn't going to say that."

"Sure you weren't. In any case, witness, have you seen this logo?"

"...No. Not at all."

"Is that so? That's strange. I could swear that this logo...was on the bottles of beer that littered the floor of the crime scene!"

"..."

"..."

"...Well then...I'll say it then." The Judge sighed, "So what?"

"So what?"

"Yes. Why should this little hat matter?"

I sighed, "Why is it there?"

…

"The beer is being supplied by employees of the Karaoke company not the beer company. A hat like this is usually worn by...I believe a supplier. Someone who delivers the beer to the one who buys them. Delivery usually doesn't include handing them out to customers."

"...That is a good point." The Judge admitted, "But perhaps it belonged to Justin, the victim was taking his first night off in a while."

"...No offense, your honor," I began, "But stick to your day job."

"What?"

Take a look at the witness's testimony. She stated that he worked in a FACTORY."

"Ah!"

"So?" Winston asked, "He could've brought the hat with him. Maybe his factory has a uniform."

"That can easily be solved. With this..."

_Present-Justin's Profile_

"TAKE THAT!

Basic information of related parties have already been submitted. Including the victim's occupation."

"Oh."

"The company listed is Bluecorp. That's a pretty famous corp. And as far as I know, there is no uniform."

"ACK!"

"With that in mind, let's try and piece this together. A shipment of Dos Equis beer arrived yesterday. Otherwise, this hat probably wouldn't be found at the scene of the crime."

"It is entirely possible!" Winston objected.

"If you wish to break every law of possibility. And you'll need evidence as well."

"Tch."

"And now I have to ask another question. How would my defendant or my body be transferred from outside the building to inside the room without anyone noticing within the building?"

"...A-Ah!"

"I believe we'll need testimony by a different witness this time." I said, "The defense calls..."


	4. Chapter 4

Turnabout Coin Part 4

* * *

><p>"Name and occupation."<p>

"Sonia Beat." The witness smiled, "Owner of the room that is the scene of the crime in this case."

"Hello Sonia." I greeted.

"Hey. Looks like you're back in action."

"It's temporary."

"Is that so?"

"Ahem." Winston interrupted, "Now then, Ms. Beat."

"Call me Sonia."

"Very well. You've been called here to testify about-"

"The crate of beer that was delivered to me yesterday." Sonia guessed, "You want me to verify the order and testify about what happened to the worker and/or how the hat could've possibly wound up at the crime scene."

"W-Well...yes, but how'd you-"

"I was watching. And there's no other reason that I would be called here. And that's why I planned ahead! Look!" Sonia looked at me as she pulled out...

"That's...a bottle of beer." The Judge remarked.

"From the scene of the crime I suppose." I sighed.

"Yep! And this one's special." Sonia said, "Take a look."

_Bottle added to Court Record._

* * *

><p><em>Examine-Bottle<em>

_Examine-Back of the bottle/interior of the bottle._

"Well?" The Judge asked, "What did you find?"

"...So that's where it was." I said, quickly unscrewing the bottle and dumping the contents on my bench.

The contents were only a few drops of the beer and a coin.

"That's a coin isn't it?" Winston asked as I picked it up.

"It's mine." I said as I flicked it into the air, "I lost it the night of the crime. Never thought I'd find it so soon."

_Coin added to Court Record._

"What's so special about that coin?" The Judge asked.

"Nothing you need to know." I said.

"...Very well. Witness, you may now begin your testimony."

"Okay." Sonia smiled.

* * *

><p>-<em>Shipment-<em>

"_Yes, a shipment of Don Equis arrived that day."_

"_There was only one person though."_

"_As for the hat, I wouldn't have a clue."_

"_All I do is sign the papers."_

…

"Ahem." The Judge cleared his throat, "Would the defense please stop playing with his coin?"

I caught the coin as it dropped, "Why? I don't see it bothering anyone. Unless the prosecution is so easily distracted."

"GRRR, Why you! I have no objections your honor!"

"Well, worse things have been allowed in court." The Judge sighed, "Very well, let the cross-examination begin.

* * *

><p>-<em>Cross-Examination-<em>

_Press-Statement 1_

"When did it arrive?"

"Mmmm...an hour after the prosecutor and co. signed in."

"How long did the unloading take?"

"Only about 5 minutes. "

"I see..."

"Afterwards I invited them in for a a quick drink."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"Only one?"

"He was the only one I could see."

"Isn't it entirely possible for the driver to remain at the front?"

"Nope. I checked."

"Why?"

"Standard greeting."

"You're awfully friendly."

"You have to be to start a business."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 3<em>

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm...well the mover did come in for a quick drink."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He might had removed his hat to wipe his sweat. I wouldn't remember."

"I see."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 4<em>

"Paperwork huh?"

"Yeah. It's a pain, but it's the only thing that stands up in court."

"Yes. Even I had that burden. Especially after a particularly tough case." Winston sighed.

"Can I join?" The Judge joined in anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 1<em>

"Earlier you said that the unloading only took 5 minutes."

"That's right."

"How? If there was only one person, that should take a while longer."

"Oh, the beer is carried in crates which they stack on top of each other and put in a wooden crate."

"Wooden crate?"

"Yeah. It's taller than...any of us it appears. There's usually about 5 crates in it at a time. The man only had to move 3 of those crates for our shipment."

"3 human sized crates huh..."

* * *

><p>"There's no contradictions." I eventually stated.<p>

"Oh really?" Winston said, "What about the hat?"

"She already explained that."

"But how'd it wind up at the scene of the crime?"

"I refer you to my previous question."

"Huh? What question?"

"If my defendant was really framed and thusly brought to the crime scene, then she would have been knocked out. In that case, she would then have to be dragged back into the room. How would this feat be accomplished without anyone noticing?"

"And this testimony was completely useless in answering that question."

"..." I flicked my coin into the air, catching it again before speaking, "Were you not listening?"

"Huh?"

"The shipment came in large wooden crates. By the witness's description, the crates were easily equal to human height. One would assume the beers and the crates to be removed from the wooden crate during unloading. What remains is a space. A space large enough for a human to be hidden in, awake or not."

"...O-OH SNAP!"

"Putting it together with this hat, the truth become clear: The killer stole the uniform of the supplier, taking the chance to use the wooden crates to hide her victims. Both me and the defendant could've been transported without raising too much suspicion."

"OBJECTION! There wouldn't be any spare uniform for the killer to use!"

"That one's easy. The killer knocked out the worker and stripped him."

"And what of the worker? The trucks and crates must raise suspicion if truck just stayed there and the crates unmoved."

"Sonia invited him inside for a drink. I wouldn't be surprised if the crates stayed there for another hour."

"Y-You can't prove that the crates were used!"

"It's the only logical explanation."

"Evidence! I demand it!"

I sighed and flipped my coin into the air again.

"HOLD IT!"

I almost lost my coin again, just barely catching it in time. Meanwhile, Sonia stood triumphantly, "It's your lucky day, because I have evidence for you!"

"Really?" I said, a bit annoyed, "Then why hasn't it been presented?"

"Well it wasn't relevant." Sonia shrugged, "And I have a lot of evidence with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, a pic of the front desk before the crime, a pic of the front desk at the time of the crime, a pic of the front desk after the crime, a pic of the outside of the front of the building before the crime, a pic of the outside of the front of the building during the cr-"

"I get it." I interrupted, "Why do you have all this?"

"It's court." Sonia shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"And what's this relevant evidence?" The Judge asked.

"This."

_Hallway Pic added to Court Record."_

"And this is the picture of the hallway before the crime and this-"

"No, this one picture will do." Winston interrupted hastily, "Um...by the way which time was this picture taken?"

"After the crime."

"Oh."

"Go on. Take a look." Sonia looked at me excitedly.

"...What me?"

"Yes! Go on! It's right there after all!"

"...Fine."

"Go on then." The Judge said, "Point out evidence that supports your claim."

_Present-Crate_

"TAKE THAT!

Please don't make me explain this." I sighed as I spun my coin into the air again.

"That's a crate...right?"

"A wooden one." The Judge added.

I banged my head on the bench.

"It's THE crate." Sonia explained for me, "The crate that held the beer. The crate that the defense says was used to transport the defendant."

"I knew that."

"Me too."

I banged my head on the bench harder.

"Cheer up, I'm sure it was just a temporary lapse." Sonia smiled.

"Leave. We'll call you if we need further testimony." I said.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Let's review what we have." Winston said, "A hat of a worker from a beer company that was found at the scene of the crime."<p>

"Suggesting and supporting the idea of framing." I added.

"A Knife with the defendant's fingerprints."

"Possible fake evidence."

"And possible missing bottle fragments."

"Anything else?" The Judge asked.

"No."

"Does the prosecution have anything to say about the evidence against him so far?"

"...The prosecution holds that the defendant is guilty."

"What?"

"The prosecution suggest this sequence of events. Holding a grudge against her ex, the defendant stalked the victim and once everyone else were passed out, she knocked him out with a bottle and killed him. At that moment, she realized that her fingerprints would be on the knife, taking the chance to knock out the defense and attempt to frame him."

"However, no evidence has shown to point at me."

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" Winston cried, shoving the bottle at me, "Your coin was in this bottle-"

"And that in itself is strange."

"Huh?"

"How did the coin get in the bottle? Normally something like that doesn't happen even when drunk. It can't be an accident, it requires too much finesse. The only explanation is more planted evidence."

"...Fine. But while it may excuse you, it does not excuse the defendant!"

"Then explain why I would be needed to be brought there."

"To act as evidence."

"What?"

"The defendant needed someone to be in a similar situation as her false alibi would be. Namely, she would need someone else to act as if the 2 of them were in the wrong place at the wrong time. IF one was proven to be unrelated, then the same would apply to the other, thusly leaving only me or Samus as the suspects!"

"...Tch."

"Furthermore, if you want to frame one of us, you would need to explain the motive."

"Samus would be in the same situation as the defendant, if the defendant was-"

"But that hasn't been proven yet."

"Evidence will come."

"But Court Proceedings can't be halted for too long." The Judge sighed, "And the defendant has more of a reason to kill the victim than the witness. I'm sorry, but I'll have to give my verdict now."

One.

"The court..."

Two.

"Finds the defendant..."

Three.

"HOLD IT!

You want evidence? I've got it right here!" Gumshoe cried bursting into the room.

"Took your sweet time." I sighed, flipping my coin into the air again.

"You knew I was outside the whole time pal?"

"More importantly, why didn't you come in earlier?"

"I thought it'd be more epic that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Happened at least 5 times now."

"Ahem." The Judge interrupted, "You say you've got evidence?"

"Yep. Papers are right here." Gumshoe said, taking them out from under his coat.

_Victim Documents added to Court Record._

"The defendant's testimony checks out. Justin really was...special."

"OBJECTION! The fact that the victim may have not been normal does nothing to prove his case!"

"Really?"

"Yes! As the defendant said, the victim would've gotten close to Samus first! You can't prove that he had begun harming her! If she and him were getting along then she would have no reason and the suspects defaults back to the defendant!"

"True. But I'm not the one who should be answering these accusations." I said as I flipped my coin into the air again.

"Samus." I said, "We'll need you to testify about your own relationship with Justin."

"W-Why?"

"Just a procedure." The Judge said.

"Isn't this an invasion of privacy?"

"Samus...please." Winston pleaded.

"...Okay..."

* * *

><p>-<em>Not Normal-<em>

"_Justin and I have been dating for about 3 months now."_

"_We got along just fine."_

"_Oh we had little problems here and there."_

"_But nothing major."_

* * *

><p>"Defense."<p>

"Yes?"

"The trial have gone on long enough. If you cannot procure sufficient evidence to support your case, then this trail ends."

"I understand. I'll do everything I can to get the truth."

…

-_Cross-Examination-_


	5. Chapter 5

Turnabout Coin Part 5 (This one's kind of long...)

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 1<em>

"Anything strange happen within the 3 months?"

"Well, we plotted to take over the world-What do you think happened?"

"I meant if any rumors began about you."

"No."

"There we go."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"No problems?"

"None."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 3<em>

"Problems?"

"Nothing related to this case."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just stuff like how what kind of take out who should order, why our favorite character is better than the other, why..."

"I get it."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 4<em>

"Are you certain?"

"As certain as my name, gender and occupation."

"You don't have a job."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>This can't be all. She's lying. I know she is. I just have to find it.<p>

"Defense, it seems your cross-examination wasn't fruitful." The Judge said.

"Just give me more time with her." I asked.

"...Very well, but this will be your last chance."

I have to find something. I don't want to use it. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 1<em>

"Anything strange happen within the 3 months?"

"We plotted to take over the world-What do you think happened?"

"I meant if any rumors began about you."

"No."

Should I press harder?

-_Press harder_

"Did you know about Justin's condition?"

"OBJECTION! What's this? Your line of questioning is irrelevant to both the testimony and the statement."

"This testimony is to see if Justin had done anything harmful to her. If she had context, then the testimony needs more detail."

"Hmm...well witness?"

"Nope."

"There we go."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"No problems?"

"None."

Here too?

-_Press harder_

"Have you ever met Relisa before?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What boyfriend wants to talk about his Ex?"

"That's from a normal boyfriend. Yours isn't."

"OBJECTION! This is irrelevant."

"If the witness knew Relisa, then the framing could be done easily. This line of questioning is to ascertain that fact."

"However, whenever she did frame the defendant has yet to be proven."

"But..."

"The defense's plea is overruled."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 3<em>

"Problems?"

"Nothing related to this case."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just stuff like how what kind of take out who should order, why our favorite character is better than the other, why..."

"I get it."

Or do I?

-_Press harder_

"Really? Nothing big happened?"

"Yes. We didn't too much of a problem."

"Are you done?" Winston asked.

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 4<em>

"Are you certain?"

"As certain as my name, gender and occupation."

"You don't have a job."

"Shut up."

Should I?

-_Press harder_

"Why did you decide to date him?"

"Why? He was cute."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Well this didn't seem to turn up anything new." Winston smiled.<p>

"So the witness never had any problems with the victim." The Judge mused, "What does this mean?"

"It means that the witness had no reason to kill the victim. Therefore, she wouldn't have committed the murder and the defense is one testimony short of a case."

"Thank you for the theatrics, Mr. Payne." The Judge sighed, "Well then. The court is ready to announce it's verdict."

"OBJECTION!"

The Judge looked shocked. Not as much as Winston though.

"D-Defense." The Judge said, "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Yes. I would like the court to examine this."

_Present-Coin_

"T-The coin?" Winston looked confused, "What does this have to do with the case?"

"Nothing. But I would like to inform the court about a certain function this coin has."

"Function?" The Judge asked, interested in spite of his attempts to remain professional, "What kind of function?"

"Nothing scientific." I said and threw the coin at Winston's head.

* * *

><p>Winston yelped and ducked, the coin flying over his bald head. The Judge was about to say something, possibly to deliver a penalty when the surroundings suddenly changed. The courtroom was washed away by white. The benches and Judge's seat remained, their brown contrasting with the endless white.<p>

"Wh-What's this?" The Judge cried.

"Reality Marble."

"Eh?"

"Different Dimension, The End of Time. Choose one of those because I don't know." I said.

"What? Um...you're...wearing a suit."

"I know." I said, adjusting the tie that had manifest.

"Why are we here?" Winston cried, "I demand an explanation!"

"I didn't want to do this." I said, eventually tearing off the tie and unbuttoning my suit a bit, "But I had no other choice."

"No other choice?"

"In here, the truth shall be revealed. No. More like lies would disappear."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Like I said. While in this space no one can lie."

"W-WHAT?"

"Let's test it out then shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 1<em>

"I'll ask you again, Were you aware of the victim's condition?"

"Yes."

I couldn't decide who was more shocked, the court or the witness.

"Wh-What is this?" The Judge cried, "Witness, you claimed that you didn't know about the victim's condition before!"

"B-But I did know." Samus' eyes widened and she quickly cupped a hand over her mouth.

"What have you done?" Winston cried.

"I've forced the truth from her." I said, "I'm not done yet."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"Have you ever met Relisa before?"

"No." Samus was surprised at her own words as if she finally managed to say what she wanted to say.

"Let me rephrase that. Were you aware of Relisa's relationship to the victim anytime before the crime?"

"Yes." Samus said, shocked again at her own words.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 3<em>

"Are you sure nothing big happened?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Rumors. But they weren't too well known nor did anyone really believe it."

"I see."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 4<em>

"Why did you decide to date him?"

"I...found him cute."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"What-"

"OBJECTION! This is harassment of the witness."

"..."

"Judge!"

"Huh? O-Oh, yes. Ahem, your line of questioning shall stop here, defense!"

"..."

* * *

><p>"Shall we review the facts?" I asked.<p>

"What? You still haven't given us an explanation."

"What do you need to know? In this space, you cannot lie. What's so hard about that?"

"What does this have to do with the coin?"

"The coin is the trigger."

"The coin?"

"It's a magic thing. I don't really know much about this myself."

"T-Then why haven't you used this before?"

"I didn't want to, now can we get on with the case?" I asked, anxious to get back to the case, "From my new cross-examination, I've determined that the witness knew about her boyfriend's habit and that Relisa used to date him. Furthermore, rumors were appearing, even though they didn't get far."

"And your conclusion?" The Judge asked.

"The fact that she knew about Relisa means she might have been able to frame her with ease. Furthermore, the fact that rumors appeared means she would have a motive."

"OBJECTION!" Winston cried, "Th-This can't possibly be used in court!"

"Why not?"

"Because this can't be handed in as evidence!"

"It's not evidence, it's testimony. And testimony are usually subject to change anyway."

"Hm...I'll have to side with the defense here." The Judge admitted.

"But this is unfair!" Winston cried.

"Unfair? There are prosecutors out there tampering and hiding evidence. There are attorneys forging evidence and you call this unfair? People who try and hide the truth get a pass, but when I try to find the truth, it is me that is prosecuted?"

"Strong point." The Judge nodded, "Objection overruled."

"Gah! T-Then...you still haven't have concrete evidence to fully pin the crime to her. Even if she had the means and the motive, it doesn't mean she DID do it."

"The prosecution is right." The Judge sighed, "Why don't you try for a confession then?"

"I don't have the power." I sighed, "I can hardly keep this field up for any longer."

"Eh? S-So it's gonna..."

"I'll have to withdraw the field." I sighed and raised my hand to close the field.

Then something came to me.

"Samus!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you have any mental conditions?"

"Hu-Huh?"

"Answer me!"

"...Y-Yes. I have the same as Justin's."

* * *

><p>The courtroom came back. The field had collapsed. I caught my spinning coin from the air and rested against the wall. The suit had followed me and wasn't helping.<p>

"What happened?" Relisa asked.

"You should've been there. You should know what happened."

"Well...yes, but you look tired."

"It's nothing." I said as I got back up, "I hope you heard that."

"W-What?"

"The question that I asked before I removed the field. No, more importantly, the answer."

"What? What did she say?" The Judge asked.

"She said that she has the same condition as her boyfriend."

"W-What?"

"It doesn't matter." Winston smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"All you've got is another reason why she would kill him. And yet, you've got no evidence proving that she did do it."

"...Dammit."

"Let me tell you what does point to the murderer. This knife. The fingerprints belong to the defendant and a knife wound reveals that the victim was shot in the heart. The Autopsy Report even states that he died instantly."

"..."

"...That is true." The Judge said, "Unless you can produce a piece of evidence that suggests that she truly did kill him, your defendant is the prime suspect."

Where did I go wrong? Did I just not inspect the crime scene enough? Am I just out of touch? Did I misuse the coin? Come on, there must be something that you missed. The victim died instantaneously. The knife is the murder weapon. But there was a bruise on the head. What could...

"Defense."

"Hm?"

"Do you have anything?"

What should I do?

-_Present evidence_

"Yes. I do believe I have something that needs a closer examination."

"Very well. Present your evidence that requires examination."

_Present-Bottle_

"This is a bottle of the beer that littered the crime scene. A replica of the bottle that most likely made the bruise on the defendant's neck."

"And?"

"I would like to suggest something. The Autopsy Report states that the victim died instantaneously."

"Yes, that is correct."

"What if...the knife wasn't the murder weapon."

"What?" Winston cried, "That's ludicrous! What could possibly be the murder weapon then?"

"This bottle. Or rather, the broken bottle."

"B-But the knife..."

"Could have been planted. A stab in the heart would cause an instantaneous death, but so would a bottle if swung with enough strength."

"The bruise was found in the back of the neck." The Judge mused, "That does seem possible."

"But you have no proof!" Winston cried, "Do you know where the missing bottle fragments are?"

"...Maybe...Maybe the fragments can be found...here!"

_Present-Hallway Pic_

"This is a picture of the hallway."

"Yes, that is correct."

"This is also a picture of the crate."

"Yes, the crate is in the picture." The Judge followed me patiently.

"The crate has already been identified as the means of transporting the defendant's body."

"Only in the case of a framing." Winston corrected.

"Imagine you are the killer." I ignored him, "And the bottle was the murder weapon. Panicking, you decide to frame it on someone, using the crate to move the person you're going to frame. But your fingerprints are on the bottle which you can't hide in such a small room. Where could you hide it?"

"...INSIDE THE CRATE!" The Judge cried.

"Exactly. Putting it in the wastebasket doesn't hide the evidence. The hallways is completely clean so you can't hide fragments there. But if you use a crate used for delivery, people assume the crate has yet to have been unloaded and leave it alone."

"DETECTIVE GUMSHOE!" The Judge cried, "Go to the hallway and bring the crate there!"

"Sure thing pal!" Gumshoe smiled.

* * *

><p>"Here we go." Gumshoe grunted as he placed down the crate in the courtroom.<p>

_Crate added to Court Record._

"Now. Let's open this thing." Gumshoe smiled and pulled out a crowbar, "Here pal, you do it."

"What? Why me?"

"I'm tired, running back and forth for you."

"Fine."

_Examine-Crate's side_

CRACK!

_Examine-Glass shards on the bottom_

"Seems I was right." I said.

_Bottle Fragments added to Court Record._

Winston was speechless. The Judge was far from it though,

"Forensics, do a fingerprint check on the neck piece of that bottle."

* * *

><p>The results were in. The fingerprints were Samus'.<p>

"So the bottle really was used to kill the victim instead?" The Judge said, mildly shocked.

I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

"OBJECTION!" Winston cried, "You cannot prove that this bottle was the one that took his life!"

"That's easily remedied. Forensics. Lend me a bottle of Luminol."

The shards were tested to be positive. There was blood on them.

_Bottle Fragments updated._

I turned around,

"Well witness?"

"...What are you doing Winston?" Samus frowned.

"E-Eh?"

"So what if my fingerprints are on them. So what if I did hit him with the bottle. Can you prove that the bottle was what killed him?"

Still fighting huh?

"Judge?"

"Another Autopsy would take too long." The Judge sighed.

"..."

"Ha! Well? Can you prove that the bottle was what killed him?"

No. There's no way to tell that. There must be a way. The bottle was the murder weapon. I'm not wrong...am I?

"Well? If you've got anything, then say it now." Samus smiled.  
>"The bottle..."<p>

-wasn't the cause of death

"...might not have killed him."

"See?" Samus crowed.

"That means the knife killed him. But Relisa might not have been the one to plunge it in."

"What are you talking about now?" Samus continued to smile, but I could see her uncomfortableness.

"I mean that, in the case of a framing, Relisa would have been brought to the scene of the crime unconscious. The only time she woke up was when she spotted the body. She couldn't have killed him then."

"Well she could've killed him when she woke up." Samus shrugged.

"No. If she was there to be framed, the victim would be dead already."

"You're awfully insistent that she was framed. What do you have to prove that she truly was framed?"

_Present-Bottle Fragments_

"These fragments have blood on them. But has it been determined whose blood it is?"

"Well...no. Forensics?"

The DNA testing was done in one go. It really was the blood of Justin.

"So the bottle really did collide with his head."

"So it drew a little blood, that doesn't mean he died from it."

* * *

><p>My mind had gone numb. I was speaking without much attention to what I was saying. But something told me I was on the right track.<p>

"That's right. Since we have Justin's blood here, then we can do one or two more tests."

"Tests? On what?" The Judge asked.

"A luminol testing...on this..."

_Present-Relisa's Profile_

"..."

"..."

"...The defendant?" Winston asked.

"Yes. Think about it. If the death was though a knife, blood splatter would at least land on the hand holding the knife. If we test Relisa's hands with luminol, we can determine whenever or not she stabbed him."

"...That's...that'll be an interesting test. Forensics." The Judge ordered the test.

Relisa's hand reacted. Trace elements of dried blood were left on the sides of her hands.

"THERE!" Samus cried triumphantly, "She did kill him!"

"Not yet." I said.

"Huh?"

I took out my coin. Samus flinched. I spun it into the air and caught it again to calm myself. Would this work?

"Next, I request a test on...

_Present-Samus' Profile_

"Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT?" Winston and Samus cried at the same time.

"If you're innocent, then you won't react to it." I said, "No harm done."

"I don't see how this'll help, but I'll allow it for now." The Judge said.

Samus...reacted. Very small and very faint, but blood were there on the top of her hands.

"S-Samus..." Winston whispered.

"Wait, this blood came from...a-a accident. I was riding my bike and..."

"Test the blood." I demanded, "Find out whose blood it is."

The blood belonged to Justin alright. So both the defendant and the witness had blood on their hands.

"I request for the results to be photographed and added to the court record."

_Relisa's Lumiol Results added to Court Record_

_Samus' Luminol Results added to Court Record_

* * *

><p>"This is where you make sense of things right?" The Judge asked.<p>

"Yes. First let's take a look at this."

_Present-Relisa's Luminol Results_

"Looking at the results there seems to be a lot of blood on the side of her hand. If she stabbed the victim then it was with a reverse grip. The fingerprints on the knife support this."

"So you finally admit that the defendant did kill the victim?" Winston smirked.

"Take a close look. The blood splatter travels up to the top of her hand and fingers. And all of a sudden it stops. Why?"

"Why indeed." The Judge said, looking at me expectantly.

"Look at how the blood disappears. There is a faint curve. I imagine the only thing that could create such a curve is a hand. Specifically the side of one's hand." I said, running my finger down the pinky side of my other hand, "Now we cross-examine this photograph with this..."

_Present-Samus' Luminol Results_

"Take a look at the witness' results. Here the blood splatter is much more faint, but you can see how small it is. Smaller reactions along the side of her hands disappearing quickly as it moves along the hands. If we overlay the 2 blood splatters..."

_Slide the 2 pictures so the blood splatters connect._

"I-IT'S A PERFECT FIT!" The Judge cried.

"My conclusion, the defendant's hand was covered the the hand of the witness' as the knife was pulled out. The blood splatter covered the both of their hands, but mostly Relisa since it was the hand holding onto the blade. Samus' was holding onto the hands of the defendant. That's how the blood splatter got onto her hands."

"Why?"

"To frame her." I sighed, "The defendant was most probably unconscious So the killer forced her hand onto the blade and used it to stab the victim. Since the defendant was unconscious and forced to stab the victim, she'll innocent. The guilty party is the one who made her stab him."

"Witness?"

Samus stood there. Her head was held down. Her shoulder shook but there were only gentle laughs coming from her, "If I had know you were a defense attorney...I would have never used you..."

* * *

><p>"Defense."<p>

"Yes your honor?"

"That was quite a show you put on today. Especially with that coin of yours."

"I'm sorry your honor."

"I don't suppose the coin can be used to help the court system?"

"No. Using it requires...a certain gift. And I believe I'm the only one with this coin. But even I cannot use it completely."

"I see. What a shame. However your coin did little to help your case today. I do hope to see it used properly in your future cases."

"I'm not sure if I want to continue defending."

"If you do choose to resign again, then that' fine. But for now, I announce that the defendant is

**Not Guilty**

Court is adjourned."

* * *

><p><em>September 23, 3:03<br>_

_District Court_

_Defendant's Lobby_ _No. 2_

I rested on the couch of the defendant's lobby, tired from the ordeal.

"Um.."

I looked up at Relisa. She bowed, "Thank you for your help."

"...It's okay."

"A-Are you really going to back down from defending after this?" She asked.

"Probably..."

"W-Why?"

"..."

"It's about your past...isn't it?

"You owe me." I said as I stood up.

"E-Eh? What do you mean? Why do I owe you?"

_Present-Coin_

"There's a reason why I didn't use the coin in any of my cases. You're the one who made me use it in court for the first time."

I began to leave before Relisa stopped me, "What's your name?"

I stood there for a moment before I began to walk through the door, "...Mana Fey."


	6. Chapter 6

Turnabout Charity Part 1

* * *

><p><em> There's no escaping it. You have no choice. Surrender yourself to your fate. You wrought this on yourself. So now...you die...<em>

* * *

><p><em>October 27, 12:30 P.M<em>

_Police Department_

_Event Hall_

I leaned against the wall, swirling my cocktail, bored out of my mind. Why did I go to this Police Charity Event? There was hardly anything interesting. I looked up and around the room, at all the people who mingled with the police. Then I noticed a girl in a white glittery dress on the opposite wall.

"Drink?" I offered her my cocktail.

"No thanks."

"Events like must be relaxing for officers." I said, placing my drink on the table.

"Relaxing?" The girl frowned, "I suppose. I don't really care for events like this."

"So we agree on something."

"Just this one thing." The girl agreed, "So why are you here Mana? I thought you quit."

"Whim."

"You're not one to act on them." The girl raised her eyebrow.

"I figured I'd dust off my badge and give my support for the great people who protect this city from-"

"You're broke aren't you?"

"Completely." I confessed.

"Hmph. Always. Though I wonder. What happened to the money from your recent case? I heard you were an attorney."

"I used it all." I said simply, "For foodstuff."

"You didn't try cooking again did you?"

"Admittedly yes."

"You know you're horrible at that."

"One can hope. And learning how to cook is cheaper than buying instant noodle every week."

"I like instant noodles." The girl pouted.

"Well you can cook, Aissla."

"Of course." Aissla frowned, "And you do know attorneys aren't allowed here right? Well, not for free anyway."

"Did you forget?"

_Present-Prosecutor's Badge_

"Ha!" Aissla smirked, "You haven't prosecuted for ages. You've defended more than you've prosecuted."

"That would be true due to recent events."

"Mind as well hand over your badge." Aissla held out her hand.

"Hey, if I hand this over then I'd have to pay for entering."

"So?"

A shot suddenly rang out from the crowd. People cried out in horror and began to converge.

"Well that sure ruined the night." I frowned.

"If you don't want to get involved, you'd better leave." Aissla said as she made her way towards the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 3:03 P.M<em>

_Home_

_Living Room_

"Last night sure was strange." I sighed, "A murder at a Police Department Charity Event? Good thing I didn't get involved."

…

"I didn't eat a thing at the event did I?"

My doorbell rang. I got up frowning. I wasn't expecting anyone. I went to the door and opened it.

"PLEASE HELP US!" Relisa cried.

I closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" I frowned.<p>

"I need you help." Relisa sniffed, "Well...my friend needs your help."

"Artas Blood." Her friend bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"What do you want me for?"

"I'm here to request that you defend me in my upcoming trial."

"..." I looked at Relisa.

"W-Well you're really the only attorney I know so I figured..."

"..."

"Y-You were really good at my trial!" Relisa cried.

"You just want the coin don't you?"

"N-No!"

"...I've quit defending." I said, "I'm no longer an attorney. And there are lawyers in talent agencies that are better than me."

"I see." Artas said, "I apologize for wasting your time."

Relisa watched her friend leave sadly. Once she was gone she frowned at me, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You're a lawyer, why won't you help us?"

"Because I quit."

"Why?"

"..."

"Is it because of your clients? Is it because you can't trust them anymore?"

"...You remembered that?"

"How could I forget?"

I looked away. Relisa looked like she was about to say something, but didn't. Instead, "Fine. Until Artas finds another lawyer, I'm staying here."

And she did. I ignored her for the majority of it before she got up and began to look around. She spotted my glass case.

"Hey...isn't this a prosecutor's badge?" She asked.

"Yes."

"But...you're an attorney aren't you?"

"I got that after I quit."

"So...you're an attorney and a prosecutor?"

"I'm no longer any of them."

"...Why?"

"I have reasons."

"..." Relisa looked down.

"...What's the crime that your friend is accused of?" I asked.

"Eh? T-The recent killing at the Police Department."

"I thought I recognized her."

"What?"

"I'll take the case."

"Eh? Really?"

"If it'd get you out of my house faster."

Plus I can use the cash.

"Great! I'd better call Artas so she doesn't hire someone else."

I got up as she made her call, "Well, we'd better start at the scene of the crime."

"What? 'We'?"

"Did you forget how you made me use my coin in your case?"

"B-But..."

"No complaints. Let's go."

"Awww..."

_Attorney's Badge added to Court Record._

_Move-Police Department_

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 3:05 P.M<em>

_Police Department_

_Event Hall_

"So this is the scene of the Crime." Relisa remarked, "Who'd have thought that a murder would have been committed in the Police's own department."

I looked around. Sadly the food had been removed from the tables, but the dishes remained. I walked over to the dance floor.

_Examine-Stage_

"What's this for?" Relisa asked.

"It's a stage. What do you think stages are used for?"

"So the DJ was on this?"

"DJ?"

"Yeah. The guy that plays the music?"

"...Huh."

"What?"

"I didn't see him."

"You were here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I figured I'd dust off my badge and give my support for the great people who protect this city from-"

"Were you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Ahahaha... Shall I make you lunch at least?"

"That would be nice."

_Examine-Corpse Marker_

The corpse had been removed, but a outline had been left where the body was.

"Aw, we couldn't get to see the body." Relisa said with a suspicious hint of relief.

"Why'd you think we'd need the corpse?" I asked.

"W-Well you examined the corpse in my case so..."

* * *

><p>"You there!"<p>

Relisa jumped. Gumshoe was running towards us, "What are you doing here? This is the scene of a crime!"

"Oh, it's you!" Relisa cried.

"Why do you look so relieved?" Gumshoe asked sadly.

"What's going on?" A policewoman frowned as she approached us.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Madam! I was going to remove these 2 from the premises-"

"You look good in your uniform." I said.

"Tch. You." Aissla frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating."

"Investigating?" Aissla repeated, confused.

_Present-Attorney's Badge_

"I thought you quit." Aissla smirked.

"So did I."

"Ha!" Aissla laughed mockingly, "I guess you're defending that girl now huh? Fine. Ask me anything."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-The Killing<em>

"That was a mess." Aissla frowned, "The people are in unrest now. They say that the Police can't even prevent a murder that occurred right in front of them."

"Do I care? I just want details of the victim."

"Hmph. Here."

_Autopsy Report added to Court Record._

"Mal Verik." Relisa read, "Police Officer. Cause of Death: a gunshot to the head."

"Who's she?" Aissla frowned.

"My assistant."

"You have an assistant?" Aissla smirked.

"You let a murder happen right in front of you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Mal Verik<em>

"He was a wild one." Aissla said, "Always doing things his way."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Remember the Miranda Rights?"

"They're in everything cop related."

"Yeah well, he would often skip over that and just pronounce anyone he caught with guilty."

"I hope he didn't act as the executioner as well." I frowned.

"If he did, he'd be out by now." Aissla bit her lip, "He was always reckless, but skilled enough to get out of any trouble he'd rush into."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Aissla<em>

"Remember that time when we went to the park?"

"You'd take any chance you get to bring that up won't you?" Aissla winced.

"Of course."

"What was that about the park?" Gumshoe and Relisa asked simultaneously.

"Nothing." Aissla said quickly.

* * *

><p>"Then I guess we're done here." I said and turned to leave.<p>

"Wait." Aissla said, "You might want to hear about this."

"What?"

"It's about the Prosecutor. It's going to be Renee Hyde."

I turned back around.

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Renee Hyde<em>

"I haven't heard that name in a long time." I said.

"Renee's been winning a lot of cases." Aissla frowned, "Once he heard you were defending, he instantly signed up to be the Prosecution."

I sighed.

"He's not going to be easy." Aissla warned, "Maybe you'd be better off leaving this case."

"Hey, I worked hard, getting him to defend my friend!" Relisa cried.

"Artas is your friend?" Aissla said, amused, "Well, that's nice."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Stage<em>

"You were here. Don't you remember?" Aissla frowned.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Figures." Aissla sighed, "The Chief was supposed to make a speech there. The murder prevented that though."

"I thought the DJ was there." Relisa said.

"DJ? Oh, he was here."

"Really?" I said, "Where was he?"

"He was in that corner." Aissla said, pointing to one of the corners behind the stage.

"Why?"

"Apparently, he doesn't like light."

"Lumaphobic?"

"Is that a word?" Relisa frowned.

* * *

><p><em>Examine- DJ's Corner<em>

Just a few chip bags. Nothing remarkable here.

"How could he work like this?" Relisa frowned.

"He might've been paid a lot of money."

"I wouldn't do this for any amount of money."

"Good for you."

_Move-Home_

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 3:10 P.M<em>

_Home_

_Living Room_

_Talk-Aissla_

"That Aissla is a strange person." Relisa frowned, "What kind of policeman smokes anyway?"

"Plenty." I said, "And Aissla doesn't smoke."

"Then what was that in her mouth?"

"Lollipop."

"...Really?"

"Yep."

"...I-I can't imagine that."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Artas<em>

"Artas is innocent!" Relisa cried.

"No, I need more information about her than that." I said, "What's she like?"

"Artas is usually shy." Relisa frowned, "But she's a good person. She wouldn't kill someone."

"I see I'll need to visit Artas herself for more information."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><em>Talk-What now?<em>

"So what's next?" Relisa cried excited, "Do we do some more Lawyer stuff now?"

"Lawyers can't do much more than a regular human."

"Aw."

"And for now, we need more information. The case is tomorrow so we'd better prepare."

* * *

><p><em>Move-Detention Center<em>

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 3:12 P.M<em>

_Detention Center_

"I'm glad you took my case." Artas bowed.

"It's nothing."

"I helped!" Relisa cried.

"Thank you." Artas smiled.

"If I may, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-The Killing<em>

"I was at the Charity that night." Artas said, "I was dancing with Mal at the time of his death."

"I wouldn't have noticed."

"What?"

"Nothing. Why were you dancing with the victim? I heard he was disliked among his fellow policemen."

"I am responsible for him."

"Oh."

"In fact, it was Mal that wanted to talk to me that night."

"I don't suppose you can tell us what it was?"

Artas looked away.

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Capture<em>

"Why were you arrested?"

"...All guns were confiscated the night of the event." Artas said, "However, of the very few of us...we have hidden weapons."

"Why?"

"In the case of an attack." Artas said, "We never had to use them until today. We were too late though."

"You were carrying such a weapon?"

"Yes. They confiscated it, but it should appear during my trial."

"I see."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Hidden Weapon<em>

"This hidden weapon. Shouldn't it be easy to prove your innocence?"

"What?" Relisa looked confused, "Why?"

"Guns leave ballistic markings on the bullets they fire. Thusly, if the ballistic marking on the bullet doesn't match the ballistic marking on the gun, then the gun couldn't have fired the bullet."

"And Artas is innocent!"

Artas shook her head, "For the sake of efficiency, the hidden gun either has the same markings or no markings. Some distinction was made for a purpose like that. The ballistics are incorporated if it can hamper the gun in no way. Otherwise, it is sacrificed for increased aim, easier trigger, or more shots."

"So the bullet either has or does not have a ballistic marking." I mused.

"What about your gun?" Relisa asked, "Which category does it fall under?"

"My gun has ballistic markings."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Case<em>

"Don't worry, we'll get you the innocent verdict!" Relisa said, confidently.

"You're not going to be the one doing the work." I muttered.

"I thank you for going through the trouble for me." Artas bowed.

"You're awfully polite." I noted.

"It's a habit I suppose."

"Hard to think someone like you would commit a murder."

"Everyone has their dark secrets." Artas said darkly.

"...But is this the right time to be keeping them?"

Artas looked mildly surprised.

"I won't pry." I said, getting up, "But one secret might be the thing that decides your verdict."

* * *

><p><em>Move-Home<em>

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 3:14 A.M<em>

_Home_

_Living Room_

_Talk-Tomorrow_

"Are we all set for tomorrow?" Relisa asked.

"No, there's one more thing I want to do."

"Eh? What is it?"

_Move-Wild Beat_

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 3:14 A.M<em>

_Wild Beat_

_Reception_

"This place looks familiar." Relisa frowned as she stopped at the entrance.

I ignored her and went inside.

"Ah!Mana!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Relisa cried as she remembered, "Y-You were at my trial! Then this...this was where the murder took place?"

"Yep." Sonia smiled, "Welcome to Wild Beat, where we are currently searching for a slogan."

"Still searching?"

"It tough." Sonia sighed, exasperated before cheering up again, "I have to thank you!"

"Eh?" Relisa looked confused.

"The murder made us famous!"

"R-Really?"

"Yep! Now we're raking in even more people!" Sonia laughed, "In any case, why are you here?"

_Present-Attorney's Badge_

"Ah, so you're really back now huh?" Sonia smiled.

"No." I said, "I'm just acting on a whim."

"And I suppose you need me again?"

"Always."

"It's like the good old days then." Sonia laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Information<em>

"I've already got the gist of the case." Sonia said smugly, "And once I got wind that you were defending, I figured you'd come here sooner or later."

"And I figured you'd have information for me already."

"Here. It's a list of possible killers." Sonia said, handing me the list, "Although it's really just a list of people who hated Mal."

_List of Possibilities added to Court Record._

"Also, I managed to get you a picture of the corpse."

_Corpse Picture added to Court Record._

"Thanks."

"How'd you get all this?" Relisa frowned.

"I have my ways." Sonia smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Move-Home<em>

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 3:20 P.M<em>

_Home_

_Living Room_

_Talk-Tomorrow_

"Are we set for tomorrow?" Relisa asked.

"We don't have much that we can do." I yawned, "And it's getting late."

"Oh."

"...Don't worry. I'll do what I can."

Though with Renee as my opponent, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to do.

"Are you going to use the coin?" Relisa asked, excitedly.

"..."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Weren't you going to make lunch?"

"Oh! That's right! I'll get right on it."

I flipped my coin into the air as she ran towards the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Turnabout Charity Part 2_

* * *

><p><em>October 29, 4:00 A.M<em>

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby#2_

"Panicked...Palms sweaty...I can admit it. I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to court...again."

"So?" I frowned, "You're not defending."

"So why am I here?" Relisa asked.

"Because it's part of your debt repayment."

"So you can't complain." Relisa crossed her arms.

"Umm..."

"Ah! Artas!" Relisa cried, "H-How are you today?"

"...Mmm...I could use a cup of coffee."

"Coffee huh? I usually start my day with a cup of milk." Relisa smiled, "What about you?"

"The instant noodle's soup."

…

"..."

"..."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"The trial for Artas Blood. Shall now commence." The Judge announced, "Is the defense ready?"<p>

"Yes, your honor."

"Oh, it's you again. Don't you have a suit by now?"

"Nope." I stood there in my shirt and jeans again.

"Very well." The Judge sighed, "Is the prosecu-*yawn*. Oh, sorry. I haven't had my cup of cappuccino today."

"Seems like everybody but me isn't getting their wake-up drinks." I muttered.

"Oh? What is it that you drink in the morning then?"

"...I have been told to withhold that information."

"Oh? Oh well then. Prosecution, are you prepared?"

"Yes your honor." Renee said, "And for the record, I didn't get my cup of tea this morning either."

"Pity."

"Renee." I frowned.

"Mana!" Renee smiled, "I never thought I'd be able to face you in court! You quit and switched to prosecution before I could even finish the Bar Exam!"

"..."

"So the Prosecution and Defense is related?" The Judge looked at me."

"Not anymore."

The Judge looked at Renee.

"...That's right. Not anymore."

The Judge looked confused, "Ahem. Well in any case. I'm glad you picked up your badge again, Mana."

"Why?"

"I was interested in that coin of yours."

"..."

"Ah, not to say you'd need it! I'm sure you're a competent attorney without i-"

"He's absolutely worthless." Renee interrupted.

"Huh?"

"As both and Attorney and a Prosecutor."

"P-Prosecutor Hyde?"

"Today, the prosecution shall prove that the defendant, Artas Blood killed Mal Verik at the Police Charity Event." Renee said, ignoring the Judge.

"Are you just going to let that slide?" Relisa frowned.

"What?"

"I mean...he just insulted you." Relisa said, "Are you really going to let him get away with that?"

"What, you want me give a witty retort?"

"Well-"

"HOLD IT!

As opposed to Colonel Sanders using a knife in the kitchen?" I asked, "Renee, this isn't a game of Clue. Leave the details of the case to the witnesses."

"Hmph."

"There. Happy?"

Relisa just stared at me.

* * *

><p>"Name and occupation."<p>

"Aissla Nightingale." Aissla stated, "Detective under the Homicide Department of the Police."

"Detective Nightingale, the details of the case if you will." Renee said, "Because we'd get nowhere unless someone ELSE gives the details."

Aissla switched between me and Renee, watching the tension Renee was shooting at me.

"...Right..."

* * *

><p><em>-Evidence-<em>

_"Normal Police members had their guns removed at the event."_

_"But a few had hidden weapons on them for emergencies."_

_"The defendant had one of those weapons."_

"Here is the weapon in question." Renee added.

_Hidden Weapon added to Court Record._

"A corsage." I noted, "A purple rose."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"...Are you sure that's a lollipop?" Relisa frowned.

"Does it look like a cigarette?"

"Not really..."

"If you want, I'll ask her. During the cross examination."

_-Cross Examination-_

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 1<em>

"Are you smoking?"

"What?" Aissla looked at me blankly.

"That thing in your mouth. Is that a cigarette?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"A-A..." Aissla looked away as she removed the object.

"See? It is a lollipop." I said.

"What did that have to do with the statement?" Renee frowned.

"Absolutely nothing. Moving on."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"Was it possible for an attendee to sneak a gun in?"

"Impossible. Security is especially tight for events like that. All participants had to remove any metal objects before going through a metal detector. The removed objects were also put through X-Ray scanning."

"What about the ones holding the hidden weapons?"

"They were scanned before the event, before being given their weapon. Afterward, they remained in the room until the event began."

"I see."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 3<em>

"Are you sure that the bullet fired came from the defendant's?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Explain."

"First you have to understand. For efficiency the guns-"

"Have no ballistic markings or the same ballistic marking." I frowned, "I know. I asked the defendant."

"Then you would know that the defendant had a gun that left ballistic markings." Renee smirked, "And for the record. This is the bullet, extracted from the corpse."

_Bullet added to Court Record._

"So which is it?" The Judge asked.

"...The bullets has markings."

"See?" Renee smiled.

_-Raise an Objection._

"OBJECTION!

We still don't know if the bullet came from the defendant's weapon."

"True. The bullet may have been fired from a different weapon with the same ballistic markings." The Judge nodded.

"Then shall I introduce our next witness?" Renee smiled, "Someone who witness the firing of the murder weapon at the hands of the defendant!"

* * *

><p>"Name and Occupation."<p>

"Matt. I was the DJ at the event."

"So that's him."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Matt." Renee said, "Explain what you saw at the event."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>-The Murder-<em>

_"I happened to notice the 2 dancing."_

_"After the song, they broke away."_

_"The defendant stood back and wrung her wrist."_

_"Her gun must've fired then."_

* * *

><p>"So it could've been an accidental firing?" I mused.<p>

"Impossible." Renee smiled, "The weapons were designed so they don't accidentally fire off so easily."

"Tch."

"What could this mean?" Relisa frowned.

"It means we need more information."

_-Cross Examination-_

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 1<em>

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why would you notice them?" I asked, "Out of all the other dancers?"

"Well...Everyone was wearing black suits and somewhat subdued color of dresses. I guess...well she was wearing a dark purple dress...and he was wearing a green tux and it just..."

"Stood out." Renee finished.

"Yes! ...Plus..."

"Plus?" I frowned.

"Plus...it sort of looked like they were talking."

"What?" I looked at Artas who looked apologetic, "Do you know what they were talking about?"

"I was too far away."

"This is just great." I sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"What song?"

"What song? Um...I-I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Nope."

"Then why'd you ask?" Relisa frowned.

"I need something to do in my free time."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 3<em>

"'Wrung her wrist?'"

"Yeah. Uh...like this." Matt placed a hand below his wrist and spun it, "I suppose she was tired."

"Already?"

Matt shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 4<em>

"Are you sure the gun couldn't have fired then?"

"I-I honestly don't know."

"..."

"What's wrong?" Relisa asked.

"He seems to be hiding something."

"Really? What should we do?"

"...I guess I should use that."

"That?" Relisa cried, "Hooray!"

Then Relisa noticed my glare and looked away.

* * *

><p><em>Present-Coin at Statement 4<em>

I flicked the coin into the air, catching it before I threw it at Renee's head. Renee smiled as he just tilted his head and let the coin miss him.

_Court Open_

"Let's get this over with." I said, tearing off the tie of my manifested suit, "Matt."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you certain that you don't know if the gun fired or not?"

"..."

"Answer me, Matt."

"...I plead the Fifth."

...

_Court Close_

* * *

><p>"Wh-What happened?" Relisa cried.<p>

"Tch. Figures he'd know how to counter this."

"What's wrong?" Relisa asked, worried.

"The coin won't work." I frowned.

"What? Why?"

"In the space, people cannot tell lies. But they still have rights. Like the 5th amendment."

"5th amendment?"

"You don't know what the 5th amendment is?"

"I don't work in the courts."

"It's YOUR right."

"So?"

"Nevermind."

"W-Wait, wait. What's the 5th amendment?"

_-Explain now_

"The 5th amendment states that you cannot be forced to say anything that might incriminate you."

"Eh?"

"Let's say you shot Mal."

"But I didn't."

"Let's say you did."

"Okay."

"There we go, case closed."

"Wait, what?"

"That counts as a confession."

"B-But I didn't."

"Relax. If I had to take that into court, it'd be much easier."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Then why did you agree to say that you killed him?"

"Because you said so."

"So?"

"So...because you said so!"

"You didn't have to say it."

"I...I guess."

"That is the 5th amendment. It means that you don't have to say anything if it means it'd get you arrested or convicted."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"But what does the 5th amendment have to do with the coin?" Relisa frowned.<p>

"Like I said, the space does not nullify your rights. I cannot make someone say something that might harm themselves."

"Oh."

"Renee knows this." I glared at him, "And for that reason, he told Matt."

Renee smiled as he waved at me.

"Then what do we do?"

"..."

"Defense." The Judge said, "Are you done with your cross examination?"

"..."

_-Yes_

"Yes."

"Then are you admitting to your defendant's guilt?" Renee smirked.

"What?"

"The defendant was wearing a hidden weapon and there's a witness who testifies that the weapon was fired. What more could you want?"

"...What more could I want?"

_-Motive_

"What I want is an explanation."

"What?"

"I want to know why my defendant would fire at Mal."

"You want...motive?" The Judge blinked.

"That's irrelevant at this point." Renee smiled, "I have already proved that she did fire at Mal. There's no need to establish motive."

"Yes there is."

"Really? Then tell me why."

_Present- Matt's profile_

"What?"

"The witness said that the defendant and victim were talking before the death. What I want to know is what they were talking about."

"Why does it matter?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that the victim that night...might have been Artas?"

"What?"

"That conversation they had might've been a variety of things. Among them, a possible death threat."

"A-A death threat?" The Judge cried.

"Mal could've threatened to kill Artas or someone she knows. If that was what happened, then Artas either preformed her job, or killed in self-defense."

"So you're clinging to self-defense as you only hope now?" Renee smirked.

"No. I want to know if self-defense is something that I can even use."

Renee and I glared at each other for a moment. Until Renee burst into laughter, "Fine! Do what you want. But how do you expect to get a motive?"

"Let's ask the defendant." The Judge suggested.

"No." I said, "She'd just plead the 5th."

Artas looked down. Relisa kicked me.

"Ow!"

"Something wrong?" The Judge asked.

"N-No." I said, holding my leg, "In any case...our best bet is to ask her associates."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Anyone who's popular." I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"You're popular?"<p>

"What does that mean?" Aissla frowned, "And why am I here again?"

"We need you explain the relationship between Mal and Artas." Renee explained.

"Motive huh?" Aissla sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

><p><em>-Just Friends?-<em>

_"Mal worked under Artas."_

_"Due to Mal's...unorthodox methods, Artas had to reprimand him often."_

_"Despite they, they seemed to be close."_

_"It would be unlikely, but not impossible if either one of them killed the other."_

* * *

><p>"Are you really that popular?" I asked.<p>

"What? You're jealous?" Aissla smirked.

"No. Just...with that personality of yours?"

"What does that mean?" Aissla asked, gripping the witness stand's rail angrily.

"Just that I'll be starting my Cross-Examination now."


	8. Chapter 8

_Turnabout Charity Part 3_

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 1<em>

"Were their relationship strictly business?"

"Mostly, yes...Heh. Strictly."

"I knew this would happen someday." I sighed.

"Eh?"

"It's finally happened."

"What?" Relisa asked, worried.

"Aissla's gone insane."

"...You are lucky they took away my gun." Aissla said, hiding her anger behind her smile.

"Then explain why you laughed at 'Strictly'"

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 2<em>

"How often?"

"Every time he did it."

"And how often was that?"

"All the time."

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 3<em>

"Close?" I asked, "How close?"

"...I'm not going by my words or opinion here...but almost romantically close."

"Romantically?" Relisa's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. If I remember correctly, she even made Mal a lunch and fed him it on the roof."

"Detective Aissla." Artas smiled ominously, "Kindly tell me who gave you that last titbit of information."

"O-Officer Melvin..."

"I see. If you ever see Officer Melvin again, please tell him that his pay's been cut."

"Y-Yes madam."

"As for you, I'll only be lowering your salery."

"T-Thank you madam."

Everyone in the courtroom gave a small shudder.

* * *

><p><em>Press-Statement 4<em>

"If it's unlikely, then can you name anyone else that could possibly hold a grudge towards Mal?"

"Mal was...disliked among fellow members."

"All of them?"

"The majority of them."

"You included?"

"I plead the 5th."

"You're just doing that to annoy me aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aissla smiled.

* * *

><p>"So Artas had a romantic relationship towards Mal." I mused.<p>

"And there goes your point." Renee smiled, "If they were lovers then Mal wouldn't threaten her or her friends."

"OBJECTION!

That only proves the idea that she wouldn't fire at Mal. They were lovers!"

"Easy. Perhaps she got frustrated with having to reprimand him all the time. Is that possible, Aissla?"

"...Maybe."

"Why do you decide to talk now?" I frowned.

"Shut up." Aissla snapped, turning to glare at me, "Besides the police works with Prosecutors not Attorneys."

"..."

Relisa looked at me, worried.

"In any case." Renee clapped his hand to call attention to himself, "A motive has been established for the murder as well as physical evidence along with testimony. I believe this case is well over. Judge?"

"Of course. The court finds the defendant-"

"OBJECTION!"

"Still struggling?" Renee smiled, "What else do you have?"

"...This."

_Present-Coin_

"One chance." I muttered, "What statement should I press?"

_-Statement 5_

* * *

><p><em>Court Open<em>

"Aissla."

"Yes?"

"Did you find anything...strange near the corpse?"

"...Yes."

"What could it be?"

"OBJECTION!

This is taking too long. Fey, if you have something you want to say then say it."

"...Fine. What I wanted to talk about is...this..."

_Present-Corpse Picture_

"Where did you get that?"

"My sources." I said, "Don't worry. I had it ran through the police so this is entirely legal."

"...That's not a forged evidence is it?" Renee smiled.

The Judge looked at me grimly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking directly at The Judge, "My answer is, of course, No and that is the complete truth."

"How do I know that?" The Judge asked.

"Where do you think you are?"

"Huh?"

"I am subject to the rules of this realm. For example, next I'll try to say I'm a bright purple elephant. I am a man."

"A demonstration wasn't necessary." Aissla said.

"And completely unreliable." Renee added.

"Does the Prosecution have any problem with the evidence then?" The Judge asked.

"...No."

"Okay then." I said, "Then I'd like the court to examine this."

_Present-Card near the corpse_

"...I don't know how to tell you this but...that's a card." The Judge said.

"Yes. Yes it is."

The Judge looked around, at me, Aissla and Renee. The only one who shared his confusion was Relisa.

"Alright." He sighed, "I'll ask. So what?"

"Can you see the symbol on the card?"

"No."

"Well, you're old."

"I resent that remark." The Judge said, banging his gavel sadly .

"Let's ask the one person who's still confused." I said, handing it over to Relisa, "What do you see?"

Relisa squinted at the card in the picture, "I...I don't know."

"Really?"

"It's pink." She shrugged, "That's all I can see."

"It's a shell." Aissla sighed, "It's a pink...shell."

"Alright." The Judge said, banging his gravel, "I demand everyone get off their airs and explain this to the confused onlookers!"

"I don't know about everyone else, but I thought that you'd get smarter if you figure it out yourself."

"Mana..."

"It's the calling card for an assassin." Renee explained, "A certain...dangerous assassin."

"Shelly De Killer."

"S-Shelly?" The Judge cried.

"An assassin?" Relisa echoed.

"Moving past that." Aissla sighed, "We come to the question of why he would have the card."

"You said it was a calling card right?" Relisa asked, shivering a bit, "So...that'll mean he hired him?"

"You think Mal hired Shelly?" I asked.

"W-Well..."

"Mal was the victim." Renee sneered, "You're saying he assassinated himself?"

"M-Maybe he got in the path of the bullet by accident." Relisa huffed.

"'by accident'?" Aissla gave a pitying smile, "I can't decide if he had the world's best luck or worst luck."

"Uuuu...Mana, they're picking on me..."

"Clearly, Mal couldn't have hired Shelly."

"Et tu Mana?"

"If the card wasn't because he hired him-" I ignored Relisa's crying, "Then that means the opposite."

"Eh?" Relisa stopped crying to listen.

* * *

><p>"Shelly leaves his card at his kills to ascertain that HE killed the victim and the one hiring him had no part in it." The Judge said grimly.<p>

"Which is utter bull in a court of law." Aissla scoffed.

"Ahem. So if the victim didn't hire Shelly, then the card is his signature. He's claiming his own kill." The Judge reasoned.

"Which is also utter bull-"

"Mr. Hyde, please!" The Judge pleaded.

Renee ignored him, "No one suspicious was found at the scene of the crime and no one suspicious was found leaving the scene of the crime SAVE FOR the defense."

"The defense was at the event?" The Judge looked at me.

"I figured I'd dust off my badge and give my support for the great people who protect this city from-"

"But you're an attorney."

"At the moment yes."

"Attorneys aren't allowed in without donating. Did you donate?"

"We have a case at hand." I quickly changed the subject, "And I believe Prosecutor Hyde was explaining how the assassin couldn't be found in the building."

"That's right." Renee smiled, "Which only leaves us back at the fact, that the defendant, Artas Blood, killed Mal."

"OBJECTION!

If the murder couldn't be carried out inside, then the murder must've come from the outside." I insisted.

"Mana!" Renee laughed, "If we're to be sane about this, then that means the bullet must've come from the entrance. As the remaining walls were completely thick, the only way a bullet can get in would be smashing through the glass entrance. However, not a shard of glass was left at the crime scene. Unless you insist that the bullet flew in while the door was open for an instant."

"...Detective Aissla."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a picture of the Crime scene?"

"Yes."

_Crime Scene Photo added to Court Record._

"There doesn't seem to be any glass." Relisa bit her lip.

"Of course not."

"So what do we do?"

"We take a closer look."

* * *

><p><em>Examine-Open Panel atop the door.<em>

"Here." I said, pointing to the aforementioned spot, "There's something off-putting about this panel."

"The fact that it's open?" Relisa guessed.

"It was probably open for ventilation." Aissla shrugged.

"Are you saying the assassin curved his bullet up and over the open panel?" Renee asked gleefully.

"Everyone in this courtroom's a jerk." I muttered, "No, I mean the fact that there's no light reflection."

"...What?"

"L-Light Reflection?" I asked, "Th-That...bar of light that moves whenever you change position?"

"We know what it is." The Judge said, "We just want to know what the significance of that is."

"Really? Because I don't." Renee said.

"Me neither." Aissla said.

"This courtroom IS full of jerks." The Judge sniffed.

"There's no light reflection. Even though there's similar reflection on surrounding panels." I explained, "That means there's nothing THERE to cause light reflection. Ergo, that means there's no glass there to cause that reflection. Ergo..."

"THE ASSASSIN COULD'VE BEEN CARRIED OUT!" Relisa and the Judge cried.

"OBJECTION!

How do we know the defendant wasn't the one who hired Shelly?" Renee cried, "After all, we've already got motive enough for her to commit murder!"

"But Mal has a lot of enemies." I objected.

"How many of them hated him enough to kill him?"

_Present-List of Possibilities_

"You want a list? Because I got one right here."

"Y-You...Where did you get that?"

"My sources." I explained vaguely, "As you can see, Mal had a lot of enemies. This list doesn't cover all of them. Just the ones that want to kill him."

"Thank god it's only one page." The Judge said, looking at the list, "Very well. The Prosecution should look into the people on this list and determine if any of them have anything to contribute to this case. Until then, the Court shall adjourn."

_Court Close_

* * *

><p><em>October 27 12:00 P.M<em>

_District Court_

_Defendant's lobby #7_

"I must still be a bit rusty." I sighed as I left the courtroom.

"Hey." Relisa frowned, "Is Artas free now?"

"What? Of course not."

"B-But we have a whole list of other possible killers."

"And what if none of them are related? Then the blame falls back on Artas. And since he's already managed to secure weapon and motive, the case would be over quite quickly."

"O-Oh. T-Then what do we do?" Relisa asked, worried.

"Whatever we can."

"R-Right." Relisa said, pumping herself up, "Alright. I'm ready."

"Why are you so excited?" I frowned.

"I don't want to be in a courtroom full of jerks for much longer."

"Nice motive."


	9. Chapter 9

Turnabout Charity Part 3

* * *

><p>October 27, 12:10 P.M<p>

Home

Living Room

"By the way."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly is my job as assistant?"

"...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Relisa cried, "You're the one who insisted that I tag along."

"Don't you get a kick out of watching the trials?"

"W-Well that's...t-that's got nothing to do with this! I need things to do too!"

"Then do you know what an assistant usually does?"

"N-No."

"There we go."

"Well do you?"

"No."

"So we're stuck." Relisa sighed.

"If you want you can ask Aissla."

"Eh? Why Aissla?"

"Because she used-"

"Ah, that's right! Aissla is a detective! She must've been someone's assistant at some point!"

"...Sure." I sighed.

* * *

><p>Talk-Next Move<p>

"So what do we do next?" Relisa asked.

"We do our own investigation."

"Eh? Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"W-Well...that prosecutor's doing the investigation right? So why would we be needed?"

"...So you'd rather we do nothing?"

"I-I never said that..."

"...We'll investigate the last 3 suspects on the list." I said, "If Renee started from the top, then he might not even get to the last 3 by today. He can't bother us about investigating either."

"B-But wait, doesn't that mean we don't get to see the police?"

"Yes."

"Well...then I can't meet Aissla and ask her about being an assistant."

"...Good point." I admitted, "How about we met her right now and proceed with the investigation immediately afterward?"

"Immediately? But what about lunch?"

"It becomes dinner. Let's go."

"Aww..."

Move-Police Department

* * *

><p>October 27, 12:13 P.M<p>

Police Department

"You two." Aissla frowned, "What do you want?"

"Just a few questions."

"...Fine, but only because I'm free."

"What about the investigation?" I asked.

"Renee's not taking me along."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Can't you say anything without making it sound like an insult?"

* * *

><p>Talk-Today's Trial<p>

"Today's trial...could've gone better."

"I'd say."

"That coin of yours is annoy." Aissla sighed, "Where'd you even get it?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me."

"...Really? That's it?"

"Yeah."

"There's no way you could've gotten something like that for free." Relisa said.

"This coin doesn't work for everyone." I explained, "I can barely even use this coin."

"Barely?" Relisa frowned, "You seemed to be able to use it just fine."

"Because I was born with a higher amount of Spiritual Energy than...most members of my clan."

"Clan?"

"Look, I have free time, not forever." Aissla broke in, "You wanted to ask something?"

* * *

><p>Talk-Assistance<p>

"Hey, Aissla."

"Yeah?"

"You were an assistant once right?"

"...Yeah."

"So what did you do?"

"...What?"

"What kind of stuff did you do as an assistant?"

"W-What did I do?" Aissla reddened a bit and looked away, "W-Well...I usually handled superfluous stuff."

"Superfluous?"

"Anything my boss didn't have time to do, I would handle it for him. Including minor luxuries like...coffee. Occasionally, if there wasn't too much work, I'd offer to do something that my boss had both the time and ability for."

"Oh." Relisa said blankly.

"What's this talk about assistants from anyway?" Aissla frowned.

"Nothing." The 2 of us said quickly.

* * *

><p>Talk-Shelly<p>

"This case just got messier." Aissla sighed, "Why did an assassin have to get involved?"

"A-Are you going to catch Shelly?" Relisa asked, worried.

"Catch?" Aissla gave a bitter scoff, "No one has ever been able to catch him, be it in the act or anytime before or after it."

"If no one can catch him, then there's no way we can do it." I sighed.

Aissla twitch at my words. I frowned. Was she hiding something?

Move-Home

* * *

><p>October 27, 12:15 P.M<p>

Home

Living Room

Talk-Next Move

"You remember what Aissla said?"

"Yep. Got it all memorized." Relisa said confidently.

"Good. Now can we start the investigation already?"

"Okay."

"What's the 3rd name from the bottom?"

"Umm...Thomas Richard Matheson...III."

"Location?"

"He seems to live in Swamp Manor."

"That place?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Come on. I'll go talk to him."

"Wait, you?"

"Yeah."

"Let me do it!" Relisa cried.

"What?"

"I can do it! I have the time and ability, so let me do it." Relisa said confidently.

"N-No, I think it'd be better if I do it."

"Why?"

"Well for one, I have a degree in psychology."

"Well, I'm taking a psychology class."

"That doesn't put you above me."

"The information's fresh in my mind!"

"So?"

"So let me do it!"

Move-Swamp Manor

* * *

><p>October 27, 12:20 P.M<p>

Swamp Manor

Entrance

"Okay fine." I gave in once we got off the bus, "You can do the talking."

"YES!" Relisa cried, pumping her fist into the air.

"Ready?" I asked as I reached for the doorbell.

"Oh, hold on! I have to get prepared." Relisa took out a monocle and slid it over her eye, "Okay. Ready!"

"..."

"...Well?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm waiting for you to push the doorbell." Relisa frowned.

"I mean what's the monocle for?"

"Oh, it's to establish a connection between the target and me. It makes them feel more comfortable talking to me."

"...Whatever." I sighed and pushed the doorbell.

The door swung open automatically.

"What youse peeps want eh?" The teen growled.

I turned to Relisa. She was standing there with a blank look. I sighed and turned to the boy, "Hi. We're looking for a Thomas Richard Matheson?"

"That's me." The teen glared at us, "Like I said, what youse peeps want?"

…

"Um...well..."

Relisa came to and pushed me away, quickly stashing away her monocle, "W-We're here about a Mal Verik. Know him...my homie?"

"Mal Eh?" He frowned, "Yeah I know him. Some cop right? Heard he expired."

"That's right."

"...Youse cops?" He glared at us even more intensely.

"Hell no!" Relisa cried, "We just wanna know what you know about my old drinking bud!"

He turned his glare to me.

"Same here" I said, "...uh...Insert-insult-that's-spelled-incorrectly-gramatically-incorrect-and-used-incorrectly-by-dictionary-definition-standards?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Youse peeps's are alright." He smiled, "Come on in."

I avoided looking at Relisa as we went in.

Move-Living Room

* * *

><p>October 27, 12:20 P.M<p>

Swamp Manor

Living Room

As we walked to the living room, a voice ran out from upstairs, "Yo, Tommy! Something wrong?"

"Just guests, Wocky!" He called back, "Just hang, I'll be right back."

" 'ight."

"'kay." Thomas sighed as he sat down, "Whatcha want to know bout Mal?"

"Nice crib." Relisa said, looking around, "Must be nice to be rich."

"Ha. So you think." He spat.

* * *

><p>Talk-Mal Verik<p>

"So...Thomas." I began.

"Call my Tommy."

"How bout Tom-boy?" Relisa asked, trying to keep up her facade.

Thomas shook his head.

"Ahem."

"S-So..." Relisa interrupted, "You knew Mal?"

"Knew?" Thomas scoffed, "He was the one who jailed me."

"You were an criminal?" I frowned.

"So he thought." Thomas smirked, "What he didn't know was that I had an alibi."

"What were you charged with?"

"Theft. Bastard was crazy when he caught me. Slammed me to the ground and began declaring me guilty. Lost 2 teeth that day youse knows?"

"No."

"Well, you weren't there."

"What happened afterward?" Relisa asked.

"My dad got a lawyer and he proved me not guilty."

"Do you still hold a grudge after that?"

"No Way! Although...my dad seems to be keeping a tab on Mal."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He was pissed that Mal arrested me."

"Enough...to kill him?"

Thomas frowned, "...What are youse saying?"

"N-Nothing!" Relisa panicked, "W-We're cool! We're cool, right Tom-b-"

"Relisa?"

"Yes?" She said sadly.

"Shut up."

"Alright. That's it. Get out of here!" Thomas said, standing up.

"Certainly." I said, taking out my coin.

"What are you going to do with that?" Relisa hissed.

I ignored her and flicked the coin at the floor.

Court Open


	10. Chapter 10

Turnabout Charity Part 4

* * *

><p>"Where in the name of Fonzie and I?!"<p>

"Fonzie? That's...weird." Relisa frowned.

"More importantly." I sighed, "Thomas."

"Whut?"

"You said that your father was keeping tabs on Mal. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"...And you insisted that he did not plan any form of harm towards Mal."

"He might've been planning another trail, I dunno." Thomas looked shocked as he spoke.

If he was planning on a retrial, then he should have no motive to kill him...unless...

"Did anything happen that might have...made him angrier towards Mal?"

"Mal arrested one of his employees." Thomas clamped his hands over his mouth.

"And what happened?"

"..."

"Let me guess..."

_-Not Guilty_

"The employee must've been innocent. Otherwise, your father wouldn't get angrier."

"..."

"When your father found out that Mal made another failed arrest, he took it seriously and, perhaps after a small background check, determined that Mal was useless and hired an assassin to kill him."

"T-That's...That's ridiculous! My father wouldn't hire someone like Shelly!"

"Oh? When did I mention Shelly?"

"Gack!"

"How'd you know about Shelly?"

"..."

"...Shelly the Killer's involvement was proven just today. The only way you could've know about that is..."

_Present-Corpse Picture_

"Shelly's part was proven with this picture." I said, "His card is small, but surely there on the picture."

"..."

"What bothered me, was why the card wasn't presented during the trial. That's because..."

_-The card wasn't there_

"While Aissla DID see it at the crime scene, I don't think she would've touched it. So it was left there for a while. Long enough for someone to steal it. Someone like...your father?"

"You're wrong!" Thomas cried, "It wasn't my dad!"

"Then tell me why." I said, "Your dad hired Shelly to kill Mal. That must've been the reason he was at the event, to ascertain that the assassination went well. That is the only reason."

"That's not true!" Thomas cried, "My father was there! B-But he truly wanted to support the police! There are officers other than Mal!"

"But it was Mal that he was most interested in."

"He didn't do it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because...Because I was there!"

"...Why?"

"I...I wanted to go." Thomas confessed.

"...And? Did either of you take the card?"

"No."

"..."

_Court Close_

* * *

><p>"You can use that thing outside of court?" Relisa asked, surprised.<p>

"Yeah." I said, picking up my coin from the floor.

"Huh."

"What was that?" Thomas asked.

"I would explain it if I knew myself." I sighed, "In any case, we're done here."

"Already?" Relisa cried, "But...are you sure?"

"Everything said in that space is True. His father was there to give support to the police save for Mal. That is the truth. Or...at least that's his form of the truth. He also said that neither of them touched the card so that doesn't tie them in with the murder."

"Thank god." Thomas let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I was useless." Relisa sighed.

"You were entertaining." Thomas smiled.

"You think?" Relisa cried.

"Not really." I said.

"Meanie!"

"You guys seem to get along well. Come back again. The Swamp Manor will always be here...actually...maybe not."

"Eh? Why not?" Relisa asked.

"It's...kinds of a weird story. See my dad wanted to build this manor on a swamp. All his friends told him he was crazy, but he built it anyway."

"So this is that manor?"

"No, the original one sank. Then he built another one."

"And is that one this one?"

"No, that one also sank. This manor is his 3rd try."

"Wow."

"That IS stupid."

"Yeah."

_Talk-Next Witness_

"The card is still missing." I frowned, "Where did it go?"

_Shelly's Card added to Court Record_

"Well, it seems like we're done here." Relisa smiled.

"Then who's next?"

"Huh? Oh. Umm...Mechan Construct MK-X"

"...You're joking right?"

"I wish."

I sighed, "Okay. We'll be leaving now, Thomas."

"No." Thomas said, getting up, "Let me drive you to your next destination. As a sign of trust."

"That would help, thanks."

* * *

><p>October 27, 1:00 P.M<p>

Wild Beat

Entrance

"Are you sure this is where you want to be?" Thomas frowned.

"Yes." I said, getting out of the car.

"Okay." Thomas shrugged.

"You're actually quite nice aren't you?" Relisa smiled, "It's kinda weird that you'd act like that."

"Haha. Gotta get friends somehow."

"...Thanks for the ride Thomas."

"It's fine."

"...As a last word of advice..."

"Eh?"

"...if you have to act to get friends, maybe aren't really friends."

"..."

Thomas drove off once we began walking away.

"Why are we here again?" Relisa asked.

"Why not?" I asked as I tapped the bell on the desk.

…

"Welcome to Wild Beat where you go wild from the beat!" Sonia cried as she rushed over, "Ah. It's you 2."

"Hello, Sonia!" Relisa smiled.

"What's with that slogan?" I frowned.

"Yeah, it is kind of weak isn't it?" Sonia sighed, "Tsk. Now I have to come up with another one. And that one took me all night."

"I thought it was good." Relisa said.

"Anyway, what are you here for?"

* * *

><p><em>Present-List of Possibilities<em>

"Oh, this is the list I compiled." Sonia smiled, "What about it?"

"The people on it are being investigated." I explained, "We're investigating the last 3."

"I see."

"We already determined Thomas Richard Matheson-"

"III." Relisa added.

"...is innocent."

"But about this next name." Relisa but in.

"Ah, Mechan Construct MK-X?" Sonia smiled, "What, do you need his address?"

"I'm wondering why your list are full of strange people." Relisa frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sonia frowned.

"Thomas Richard Matheson-"

"III." I added.

"Wasn't British!" Relisa cried, "I brought a monocle too! Do you know how rare it is for someone to need a monocle?!"

"True, but why would you think he was British?"

"Eh?"

"There's nothing to indicate that he was British."

"But...that name..."

"By your logic, you're the one who's weird." Sonia smiled.

Relisa sniffed.

"That actually wasn't my point."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Today's Case<em>

"It's nice to see that my efforts didn't go to waste." Sonia smiled, "But I'm honestly shocked. What kind of vision do you have to find all those small details? Even I didn't think they'd be THAT useful."

"I know!" Relisa cried, "Can you see that pink shell in this picture?!"

"I can now!"

Relisa looked sad.

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Work<em>

"So, what are you doing now?" Sonia asked, "Wanna rent a room?"

"I don't sing." I sighed, "And I wanted to ask you to look into something."

"Oh yeah? What?"

_Present-Shelly De Killer's Profile_

"So this is the killer."

"I want you to investigate his background."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sonia cried, "He might kill me! Plus he's professional! I don't think he'd leave any traces!"

"I know."

"Then why?"

"When I spoke to Aissla, I thought aloud that no one would be able to catch Shelly. She fidgeted when I said that. That must mean something."

"You're kidding me." Sonia said, "If Shelly got captured, it'd be instant news."

"I'm not saying he was captured. Maybe something close to that."

"Mmm..."Sonia frowned, "Alright! But only because it's you."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Talk-Next Move<em>

"We're done here now right?" Relisa asked.

"Yeah. All we need is the address of this next guy."

"No problem." Sonia smiled, "Here."

"AI Laboratories?" Relisa frowned, "Wow, Mal must like annoying successful people."

"More like successful people have the time to hate him."

"We'd better leave now." I said.

"Okay. Hold on. Sonia do you have anything that looks high-techy?"

"You're not leading the talks."

"EH?! Why?!"

"Look how useful you were before."

"Hey, this is completely different!"

"How?"

_Move-AI Laboratories._

* * *

><p>October 27, 1:10 P.M<p>

AI Labs

Entrance

I stood to the side with my bad feeling as Relisa hummed as she pressed the doorbell.

The bolt on the door slid aside and after a few hissing and loud parts the door opened. Relisa looked at me with her spooked expression. I frowned at her. Relisa took a deep breath and began to walk in. I nonchalantly followed her.

"It's kind of dark." Relisa whispered.

The light suddenly flickered on, scaring Relisa again. I was more concerned with the enrance suddenly sliding shut with much less ruckus than when it opened.

"What do we do?" Relisa hissed.

I welcomed her to continue moving towards the newly revealed door. Relisa whimpered and slowly approached the door. As she stood there, she took one last glance at me before she reached out to knock.

"What do you want?" A voice boomed all around us.

Relisa cried out in terror and instantly hid behind me.

"Great job." I muttered. Aloud, "I am Mana Fey. An Attorney. I've come to ask you a few questions regarding a police officer. He was recently killed, Mal Verik."

"And the girl?"

"She's my assistant. Though she's not really assisting. And she hasn't really done anything useful...you know, you're kind of useless."

Relisa punched my spine.

"I know what you mean." The voice sighed.

"Eh?"

The door slid open to reveal...a man.

"I try to get assistants all the time, but they just don't understand."

Relisa blinked as I stood to the side nursing my spine.

"Are...you Mechan Construct MK-X?"

"You could say that!" Mechan laughed, "Kind of a long story."

"You're not an AI?" Relisa asked.

"Well, I work in the field, but I haven't really managed to procure my own AI."

"Oh."

"Actually I not even working on an AI." Mechan sighed, "My lab lost it's funding years ago."

"Eh?! T-Then why's it called AI Labs?!"

"Oh that. It's actually Alternating Imersion Labs. Yeah. Kind of log, so I abbreviated it. Though it only seemed fitting that I kept it to Labs."

"..." Relisa let out a sigh and sunk into a pile of relief.

"So." Mechan clapped his hands, "Crumpets anyone?"

* * *

><p>October 27, 1:11 P.M<p>

Alternating Imersion Laboratories

Lab

"So why are you named Mechan Construct MK-X?" Relisa asked as she ate her crumpet.

"Aha." Mechan smiled, "You see, my dream was always to marry a Gynoid that I'd create."

"Gynoid?" Relisa frowned.

"A female robot." I explained as I drank my tea.

"Oh, not bad! Well, I built AI Labs for that reason. Mechan Construct MK-X was the name I was going to give her, but!" Mechan waved his arms at his lab, "I lost the funding. SO! I decided to give myself that name."

"Oh..."

"So. What did you guys want from me?"

_Talk-Mal Verik_


End file.
